Like a Flower in The Dawn
by Erevate
Summary: 'I will touch your heart...' The story of Jhin The Virtuoso as he acclimatizes to his new life in The League of Legends, and the women he meets along the way in the name of his art. Contains sexual content, alcohol and drug use.
1. Prologue - Our Performance Begins

**Prologue - Our Performance Begins**

The Sheriff of Piltover closed her eyes as she stepped onto the Summoning platform, her mind wandering as routine took over her actions. Her right hand extended out to grip her trademark rifle, handed to her by one of the robed aides gathered around the platform as they prepared her for transportation to Summoner's Rift. She desperately tried to focus her thoughts as the platform lit up beneath her, drowsiness taking over her senses after shutting out the soft lights of the chamber. Suppressing a yawn, she silently mulled over her regret to agree to a trial match at the start of the week to acclimatize the new champion that had been added to League this month. Her professional attitude led her to immediately agree to such an offer, eager to uphold her honoured reputation with the League Councillors. ' _Why this dratted hour?'_ she grumbled internally as the familiar flash of light whisked her body away to the Fields of Justice, slinging her rifle across her shoulder as she prepared to put on an austere face to meet the rest of her teammates.

A huge yawn, poorly suppressed in comparison to her tidy expression of exhaustion, erupted to the woman's left as she opened her eyes to take in the familiar surroundings of the shopkeeper's stall on the Blue side of the Rift. Turning her head slightly she was greeted by a noncommittal wave from a fellow Piltoverian.

"Mornin' Cait", Jayce mumbled around the remaining half of the donut he was attempting to devour before the battle had to be met. Caitlyn furrowed her brow at the man's tardiness.

"Are you entirely sure you were allowed to bring that in here?" she snapped quickly.

"Hey now, I can see those bags under your eyes. You're just as tired as anyone… sure you don't want a bite?" Jayce smirked as he waved the glazed treat under her nose.

Snorting with derision Caitlyn turned on her heel before stalking off after Lulu who was already bouncing happily away towards the south side of the battleground. It made sense to put the trial matches before the scheduled events of the day but that didn't mean she was going to let the smarmy young inventor rile her up about it, she mused as she greeted Lee Sin who was in the process of waving to the space slightly to her right.

As the enemy tower came into her sight she quickly ducked into the surrounding brushes in order to set up a few of her signature traps just in case her enemy was intending to get ahead of themselves. Her skin crawled as something smooth and rubbery grazed her exposed shoulder before Vel'Koz silently floated past her towards the enemy's central tower, one of his many unsettling eyes fixing on her before flicking to some other aspect of their surroundings. She smoothed her purple dress down after rummaging around on the ground activating her traps and raced back to Lulu, to obtain a better position to evaluate her opponent.

"Morning Miss Sheriff!" the yordle sorceress beamed tugging on the hem of her dress as her pixie chittered beside her. Caitlyn couldn't help but let her stony expression fall before the young lady's antics. "I brought some cupcakes along just in case anyone needed a pep up!"

"Thank you dear, that's… lovely." Caitlyn mumbled as she sheepishly accepted one of the luridly purple cakes from the sorceress. ' _At least someone's going to be awake down here'_ she thought pessimistically as she pinned the butt of her rifle against her shoulder with left hand and began sighting towards the enemy minions, tentatively nibbling the sickly sweet looking treat with her right. ' _Blueberry… at least the little lady still remembers my favourite.'_ She spied her friend Sona beaming behind the enemy tower, appearing to be dancing and graciously playing her peculiar instrument. But with her was someone she did not recognize, one of the oddest looking fellows she had ever laid eyes on.

He appeared to be ecstatically dancing around the maven, conducting her with his lilting arms while clutching a peculiar white pistol. A long gun barrel affixed to his purple belt clattering against his feet as they artfully beat against the dirt in rhythm to his waving arms, while a cream robe draped across his shoulders fluttered by his knees. Bleached white hair cut close to his collar covered his head, although with his back turned to the Sherriff she had no way to ascertain what the man looked like. The minions running before Caitlyn met the enemy denizens with a resounding clash causing the slender man's head to whip around, and the Sherriff picked up a dry voice addressing the maven before him as Lulu crept through the bushes to gain a vantage point due to her short stature.

"We will have to halt our session here darling… I believe a new stage has been set."

Caitlyn breath hitched as she saw the man's head turn in her general direction. Obscured in an ivory mask, the visage's grimace caused a twinge within her stomach as it seemed to bore into her from afar. The strange hump covered by his cascading robe caused him to have an unsettling asymmetry to him, furthered by his awkward and arrogant posture. Something about the man felt… wrong, but Caitlyn's musings were cut short by a loud squeak in front of her.

"EEK! What is that thing?!", her yordle companion exclaimed as she attempted to evade the spinning mechanical device laid beneath fallen leaves beneath her. Caitlyn darted forward and roughly grabbed the sorceress's small robe and yanked her backwards, but not before the man spotted her amongst the undergrowth. She locked eyes with a single, golden orb beneath the unsettlingly bemused mask while attempting to wrestle with the squealing Lulu. A short cackle pierced her ears as the man disentangled the gun barrel from his belt with an ostentatious flourish.

"Now _that_ is what I want to see." His amused voice carried over, now alight with anticipation, as he whipped his robe upwards with the same virtuosic demeanour. Quickly affixing his elegant pistol against the whirring mechanical device previously hidden on his shoulder, he finally attached the long barrel to the pistol's glowing muzzle.

"Smile!"

 **-AUTHOR NOTES** -

Thank you so much for reading my first story! This story will be focusing on my favourite new champion Jhin and his escapades with an ever growing harem of League ladies (trashy I know). Sorry for the slow beginning, but the next chapters are obviously going to be focusing on Caitlyn. They will most likely include bad language, alcohol and drug use, and explicit sexual material so I will post a warning in the coming chapters if some do not wish to read all that fun stuff. Otherwise that will most likely start next chapter :) I'd also love to start doing commission writing eventually! So if you like my writing as this story progresses and have an idea you want to come to life or even some suggestions for this story, feel free to PM me or leave a review!

Thanks for starting this adventure with me!

-Erevate


	2. You Better Hit The Heart

**DISCLAIMER - This chapter contains alcohol, drug use, and an explicit sex scene. You have been warned**

The elegant top made a soft thud as Caitlyn threw it against her lavender couch in exasperation, surveying the mess her living room had been left in today. Petals of an unidentified pale flower had been strewn over her coffee table in a disjointed spiral pattern, with the familiar mechanical trap in its center. Sighing as she dropped her businesslike manner whilst in her own home, she haphazardly kicked her heavy boots off to fill up her kettle for some tea. Grabbing her dustpan on the way back from the kitchen, she quickly swept away the display on her table and took in the state of the rest of the room.

It had been 2 weeks since the peculiar gunslinger, who later she learned was simply named Jhin, had been assigned to stay in her quarters pending the completion of his own accommodation. The new year had seen more delays in extending the champions apartments, resulting in a shortage upon the new champion's arrival. The man had never failed to make Caitlyn uneasy from their first meeting upon the Fields of Justice, and even more so upon the High Councillor arranging a more formal introduction. Whilst the Councillor explained the residential situation, further discussing Caitlyn's apartment being large enough to house 2 people temporarily due to her status, Jhin's unsettling mask seemed to be constantly smirking at her discomfort all the while spinning his odd pistol around his slender fingers. Caitlyn attempted to ignore him as he absentmindedly wandered around the Councillor's office humming, although she sensed his golden eye never leaving her face.

Jhin had attempted mild conversation during their short walk back to the champion's apartments, although Caitlyn guessed he was seeking to make her feel uncomfortable. She responded stiffly, keeping her eyes forward, in her consistent businesswoman tone. Receiving no reaction, Jhin gave a short chuckle at the end of a short riposte at the Sherriff about the lack of meaning to her seemingly endless supply of ammunition her rifle carried. She didn't respond and he ceased his intrusions, remaining content with humming his peculiar songs yet again.

The Virtuoso had taken residence in her lounge room upon her favourite couch, and within days it had become only what could be described as the artist's studio. Caitlyn consistently returned to her home from her duties and matches to find her living room covered in petals, mismatched gun parts, volatile looking ammunition, and occasionally canvases containing Jhin's latest sick artistry illustrated upon them. He bemusedly stacked them in a corner of the room near here Hextech television when Caitlyn requested that he kept the room neat, although that didn't stop him from leaving the place in his desired chaotic state when the Sherriff wasn't around to tell him otherwise.

Upon returning the room to her preferred condition of perfect tidiness, Caitlyn slipped her tight black dress from her shoulders and revelled in the feeling of cold air upon her pale skin. She loved the cute blushes and flustered appearance of Vi when she dressed in such way, but that didn't make the attire any less… claustrophobic. Folding the garment nearly and returning it to her wardrobe, she mused over how the first date with the Enforcer had unfolded. She had never considered the possibilities of dating a woman, but Vi's adorable shyness in attempting to ask her out recently had piqued her curiosity on the matter and she had agreed to a quiet dinner at the end of the week. The normally strong and brusque woman blushed like a teenage schoolgirl the entire night, extracting many girlish giggles from the older Sherriff and relaxing her normally stiff personality with her colleague.

She wandered into her room as the kettle begun to boil to find something more comfortable to sleep in, wondering where her impromptu flatmate would be at this time of night. Jhin's asymmetrical and inconsistent fashion sense matched perfectly with his chaotic schedule, as the artist was absent until the early hours or the morning or humming and hypnotically tapping to the small gramophone he'd previously unloaded onto Caitlyn's coffee table. This behaviour had woken Caitlyn up many a time in their brief time living together, but the hypnotic violin and eerie ambience of Jhin's music was oddly soothing and she quickly fell into dreams of red flowers of curious white expanses.

She quickly learned to relax around the strange man however, for she couldn't afford to be on edge if they were to live together. Often she and Jhin would find a mutual topic of interest in the few times Caitlyn's consistent and well planned schedule matched up with the flights of Jhin's fancy, bringing her to one particular conversation they had yesterday before she retired to bed.

She had been sitting at the table with her famous rifle dismantled in front of her, performing her routine maintenance and check she partook in every night. Jhin was seated on the couch across from her, pressing lead and gunpowder into his hand-crafted pistol shells with a small ammunition press he procured from his many cases of luggage. Caitlyn was shooting inquisitive glances at the artist, as during this process was the only time the man wasn't dancing, singing or attempting to knock things over for some reason or another. His silence stood out to her, the rhythmic _click – thud_ as each bullet was pressed into the ornate shell drawing her attention away from the cleaning of her rifle barrel. Jhin's singular golden eye flicked towards her briefly before he let out a gentle chuckle, in the manner he usually reacted to anything the Sherriff did while around him.

"Curious…?" he mused lightly, carefully placing a much larger and more ornately engraved shell next to the other three that had been precisely arrange in front of him.

"Why does your pistol only hold 4 shots? I mean I've seen magazine weapons have vastly more ammunition capacity, and considering the calibre of your shots there should be plenty of space in a bigger magazine. And you've loaded the last shot in the magazine with more gunpowder and are using a much larger bullet head…" Caitlyn stopped herself before she blurted out a further stream of questions, ever embarrassed of her giddy interest in firearms. Fortunately, Jhin replied without snidely commenting on her flustered behaviour.

"Well… where's the drama in that?" he drawled as he slowly fed the shells he'd prepared into a waiting magazine, pausing and picking up one of the larger and more intricate shells. "You'd know more than anyone darling, considering you were the first to see it… don't you remember the euphoria before one of these took you?"

Caitlyn flinched slightly as she remembered her first match against the gunslinger. He appeared to… dance as he unloaded each magazine, usually laughing manically or panting harshly before firing the fourth and final shot, the 4 shots guiding his lanky gait through the hypnotic rhythm before he was required to reload. Caitlyn had no explanation for this behaviour at the time, but it seemed that the artist had some interest in conversing about himself.

"Each bullet is a piece of my soul. Each shot, is a piece of me…" he almost whispered as he stared at the shell in front of him, mesmerized. Caitlyn found herself having a similar reaction. The shell was obviously handmade, intricately engraved with four red strokes painted on its length. She loved her weapon, but the attraction was always a means to an end. Her rifle was a tool of justice, an instrument of the law for her to condemn criminals in her occupation. ' _The importance of the shot to him is… the shot itself?'_ her mind wondered, not realising the artist's golden eye was now fixed on her.

"I could ask the same question. Why does this… ineloquently large rifle appeal to you with its endless blasting?" he chuckled, slamming a shining white magazine into his pistol. Caitlyn returned to her work on her dismantled rifle barrel, teasing Jhin by not falling for his bait.

"Oh, point it at the baddies, pull the trigger. Nothin' much more to it." she replied, smirking at the artist as she sighted down the barrel to check the rifling.

"All lacking in meaning or artistry." Jhin sighed sarcastically, as he stood up from the couch and dusted the remaining gunpowder off his slender hands, eliciting a dangerous look from Caitlyn. Chuckling quietly yet again, he gathered his ammunition paraphernalia and unceremoniously dumped it in the awaiting trunk at the foot of the couch. Caitlyn flinched again. ' _I'm beginning to understand the man, but why has he got to be so disorganized?'_

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Caitlyn spent the next month becoming more and more intrigued by the virtuosic gunslinger. Her interest eventually led her to explore the man's file in her police records, as she had heard the artist's previous performances usually involved… more unsettling details. Jhin had nothing on her file as being in Piltover ever, but they had reports of many visits and offenses in both Ionia and Noxus. Especially in Ionia, were many accounts of grisly murder involving the victim's bodies being arranged into elaborate poses and decorations before being left in major population centres. His criminal record was previously wiped clean upon being cornered by the Ionian government, given the choice to represent his region in the League of Legends or be imprisoned. A wise ultimatum, Caitlyn mused, as combat talent such as what Jhin possessed shouldn't go to waste, providing his instability could be contained.

Jhin seemed to be enjoying the time he spent in the League however, as he went about his matches applying his notorious artistry in all its grandiose glory. Caitlyn saw that Jhin excelled in his matches, perfectly outmanoeuvring his opponents with his mix of carefully planned traps and accurate shots and unpredictable patterns. She came to love watching the Virtuoso do what he called 'perform', his rhythm and poise mesmerising her as she attempted to stay one step ahead of the cackling marksmen. Caitlyn was guessing he was enjoying their free time too, spending time talking about guns in her apartment, watching him make her strange Ionian delicacies with a giddy fervour, dancing by himself at absurd hours in the morning to his previous works.

Jhin was currently participating in 5 consecutive matches that night, due to his exceptional performance in battle, so Caitlyn was having a night in by herself. Seated by herself on the couch with her favourite cup of tea, she spied the edges of Jhin's paintings that he haphazardly crammed into the corners of her apartment. ' _Surely he won't mind if I take a peek..? Well, considering how he's got them strewn all over the bloody apartment half the time anyway he can't be too protective'_ , she wondering as she carefully placed her teacup down upon the thankfully clean coffee table and wandered over to the artist's collection. Gently pushing her raven hair behind her ear, she picked up two of the smaller canvases and begun to pore over the designs painted upon them. The simplest were stark white canvases punctuated by a single exquisite rose dripping blood, the most complicated were like the visions of a madman. Vibrant colours intermingled with dismembered, unrealistically proportioned bodies mired in asymmetrical designs.

Caitlyn's exploration into the craftsman's mind was cut short by her apartment door being unceremoniously thrown open, the man himself sliding in without his usual flourish. Jhin appeared visibly drained as he threw his gun barrel from his belt upon the mess of personal belongings in the corner, his cream robe joining it shortly thereafter before falling into the couch with a soft thud and a hearty sigh. During this time Caitlyn stood by the table, nervously clutching the paintings as she wondered if her intrusive would be taken negatively by the artist. Jhin massaged his right hand absentmindedly as he nodded in her direction.

"Didn't think you had an interest." he said lightly, his voice noticeably strained departing from his normal condescending tones. Caitlyn placed the paintings lightly down upon Jhin's pile of items carefully and returned to the couch beside him, daintily picking up her nearly cold tea once more.

"I have been curious… and I can't say their displeasing. Not that I'm any closer to understanding any of it." She spoke quickly. "Matches take too much out of you today? I was beginning to think you never tired."

Jhin appeared to work a kink out of his neck with his left hand while waving her off with his right. "Unfortunately still victim to boundaries of the flesh darling.", he sighed. Caitlyn smiled and sipped her tea, her smile turning to a grimace at the unsettling lukewarm taste. Emitting an annoyed sound of distaste, she stood up to empty her teacup in disappointment as Jhin spoke up again. "Say if you had more of an interest… I am attending a… production abroad on tomorrow's evening. A prestigious event, arranged by a contact of mine." Caitlyn's concerned expression was quickly acknowledged by a quiet chuckle from the artist. "And don't worry.", he drawled. "No murder."

Caitlyn turned on her heel into the kitchen to face away from Jhin as she busied herself with emptying the teacup, considering his offer. It was true she had no further matches or duties to attend to after tomorrow afternoon, but the confronting style of entertainment and visceral nature of Jhin's interests had her feeling uneasy to say the least. Yet she couldn't help the small tug on her mind, the tug of morbid fascination, leading her curious mind to let the artist sweep her away into his world. Before she could deliberate further, she turned on her heel again to face the virtuoso.

"If I were to attend… what am I to expect?" she said quickly, attempting to remain as business like as possible. Jhin chuckled as he lightly fingered his pistol.

"Dear, that would ruin the experience."

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

The tightfitting black dress clung closely to Caitlyn's slender body as she impatiently crossed her legs across the couch, tapping her fingers upon her smooth exposed skin as her patience grew thinner by the minute. ' _Didn't he say 9? I'm sure he said we would leave at 9.'_ Glaring at the grandfather clock by her television she counted the seconds until 9:30, just as the door banged upon heralding Jhin's usual ostentatious arrival.

"My my darling you look _exquisite._ " Jhin commented quietly as Caitlyn stood up in her rage, revealing her smooth legs accented by the slit along the side of her dress. Her beautiful image was tarnished somewhat by her heavily furrowed eye brows as she brushed off Jhin's compliment before she could blush.

"Do you ever know what time it is? I have been ready for half an hour while you've been doing who-knows-what!" she snapped, her voice laden with annoyance. Jhin chuckled as always.

"My dear, what would the most honoured guest of tonight's menagerie look like panting at the door like a common dog! Our entrance will herald the start of the show.", his excitement prevalent in his voice like a child on Christmas Eve. "At least I gave you time to prepare it seems. I was beginning to think we'd never peel back that… _obtuse_ exterior."

Caitlyn couldn't contain her blush this time as she quickly averted her gaze from Jhin's single eye, immediately feeling exposed before his smirking visage. "You don't need to try and make me feel uncomfortable about it…" her voice quavering as she desperately tried to maintain her professional and safe attitude.

"Marvellously defining your figure… asymmetrically revealing, yet not exuding sultry vulgarity…" he seemed to think out loud, his eye travelled from her single exposed thigh to her modest curvy waist. The attention sparked a pleasurable response within Caitlyn as she brushed the singular bang she had left outside of her ponytail further out of her eye. "An ensemble worthy of your intellect and poise.", the artist finished his assessment as he turned to his belongs and began rummaging throughout the mess.

"As smooth as you think you're acting; I do think we need to get underway. You're boring your date with those sorts of…trivialities." She teased lightly, as Jhin quickly flung off his robe and unbuckled the kinetic acceleration device from his shoulder. Revealing his exquisitely embroidered undershirt, he turned around pulling on the tightfitting cream trench coat he had been searching for. Carefully he pulled the garment's hood over his masked head, fashionably framing his smirking visage in partial darkness. Smoothing the lapels of the expensive clothing item down upon his chest, he snatched up his gun barrel and clicked it rhythmically against the ground as he strode towards his partner for the night. Extending his arm with a flourish he bent his knee slightly and looked up at the raven-haired beauty before him. "Our carriage is soon to depart darling, beg I have your hand?"

Caitlyn couldn't help but blush profusely and smile a very uncharacteristic full smile as she intertwined her bare arm with the artist's slender one. "Lead the way, else I grow bored of your silver tongue".

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jhin had arranged a carriage to await them at the entrance to the champion's residential building, drawn by two white horses and a silent coachman sat behind the reins, his face obscured by a spiralling black mask. The interior was spacious, and Jhin was quick to procure chilled champagne from a compartment under the seat.

"Do you partake?" he asked as he gathered two dainty champagne flutes from the compartment, uncorking the bottle expertly with his free hand. Caitlyn nodded and accepted the bubbling glass from Jhin as he swiftly drew a golden tube from the folds of his coat, poking it under the bottom of his mask to sip the champagne.

"You've suited your life to living under that mask I see." Caitlyn commented on his behaviour as he drained the champagne.

"Everyone wears a mask dear. You would know better than anyone.", his voice itself seemed to smirk as he quickly refilled his champagne flute.

Caitlyn turned away and pounded her own champagne in an attempt to avoid the artist's comment.

The next half an hour passed quickly for Caitlyn, as she felt more relaxed around Jhin than she ever had before. Maybe it was the copious amounts of champagne they worked through on the ride, or maybe Jhin avidly regaling her with tales of his criminal escapades. He seemed to have dropped his taunting and condescending manner as he drank and talked with her, politely inquiring into her own history and appearing to love the stories of Caitlyn's crime fighting past.

"How ironic you end up drinking with the ilk of those you have always sought to reprimand, while I for once respect a member of an authority usually intent on oppressing my expression.", he mused philosophically, his speech not one bit impeded by the enormous quantity of alcohol he was consuming.

"Oh please, your attitude is highly non-criminal compared to what I deal with. Thugs on a dark path for money and reputation wouldn't be comparable.", she gushed quickly, wishing she could also match Jhin's heavyweight sobriety. She declined to drink anymore as they drew closer to their destination however, remembering the few instances where she let herself drink too much and wishing to retain her dignity in the presence of her distinguished partner. The carriage drew to a halt with a small jolt as Jhin placed his glass down and turned to her.

"Before we move forward you will have to put this on.", he said in a gentle tone, pulling a carved mask from his coat place it on Caitlyn's knee. It was an exquisitely made half-mask, with a carved rose sprouting from above the left eye. "This is a masked ordeal to heighten the atmosphere of the production, and I do think that colour is gorgeous with your hair". The mask was an iridescent purple, shifting and changing like liquid as Caitlyn moved it in the dim light of the carriage.

"This is beautiful…" she sighed, marvelling at the mask's simplistic design. "Did you make this for me?"

"In a few hours after you accepted my offer to come here. Simplistic by my tastes but I'll take from your face you approve.", Jhin replied, the businesslike tone in his voice returning when talking about his artistic pursuits. Caitlyn gently slipped the masked over her head and fastened to clasp below her ponytail before turning to the artist.

"You complete the picture darling." Jhin nodded in approval.

He quickly threw the doors open, jumping out to extend the steps before offering his hand to a slightly wobbling Caitlyn. She accepted as graciously as she could, balancing on her heels as she took in the scene she had stepped into.

They appeared to be standing in an old forest, the tree trunks huge and widely spaced to accommodate the twenty or so people milling around the scene. Soft orange lanterns hung from the many branches, giving the place an eerie light as Caitlyn tried to focus on the silhouettes before her. Jhin walked to the front of the carriage and deposited a small pouch of coins in the coachman's waiting hands, who nodded and spurred his horses into action. The people appeared to be lining up at a massive hollowed tree, with a carved door in the huge trunk emitting song music and a gentle glow. An extravagant red carpet extended from the tree, lined by velvet rope to usher the guests in line. Every one of them was dressed lavishly, various masks affixed to their heads.

Jhin coughed slightly and Caitlyn turned to see him offering his arm. Mumbling an apology as she intertwined her arm with his once more, they set off towards the entrance accompanied by the soft thud of Jhin's gun barrel on the earth that he was sporting as a cane. Upon nearing the lines of guests, Jhin cleared his throat loudly. A number of guests at the back of the queue turned to see the source of the sound, immediately stepping back to form a valley upon seeing Jhin's signature mask. He nodded in approval as he strode through the crowd, gently leading Caitlyn as she attracted many a curious stare from the onlookers. Upon reaching the door in the tree they found a man accepting curious tokens from the guests, acting as tickets for the event. The man bowed deeply to Jhin as he let them pass immediately, Jhin strutting past offering no acknowledgment. The man's self-entitlement bordered on arrogance, but she couldn't help but notice the respect the man demanded just upon recognizing his mask. And she reminded herself that she was attached to his arm.

A set of winding stairs led them underground into a softly lit room, very large considering it had been built through the roots of the tree underground. More lanterns in all the colours of the rainbow hung from the ceiling, some illuminated by flitting fireflies. Scantily clad men and women wearing extravagant masks worked their way throughout the growing crowd with platters of cocktails, champagne, and finger foods for the guests. All the while a four-piece band was arranged in the corner playing peculiar instruments in an eerily ambient arrangement to four dancers performing on a slightly elevated stage. Caitlyn couldn't tell where one woman's limbs ended and another's started in the dim light as they twisted and tangled in an unsettlingly fascinating routine. Her thoughts were however interrupted by a soft voice calling her name. She turned to find Jhin offering her a blue cocktail whilst sipping his own through the golden straw.

"This is only the first room in this event, we can wander through at your leisure until the main event commences. There is much more to see." He said as he extended his hand. Caitlyn took his hand without hesitation yet again as he led her through carved archways and underground tunnels into the mysteries beyond.

For the next couple of hours her hand rarely left Jhin's as they watched strange silent drama plays, sensual dances, and dark silhouettes arranged on displays of glowing mushrooms, contorted sculptures of gnarled trees and landscapes, all contained within the underground network of the forest. Jhin remained mostly silent throughout the events, focusing on the displays, occasionally thanking Caitlyn for another drink she got for him from the serving men and women. Caitlyn was enjoying herself vastly more than she thought, considering her previous mild curiosity. She became enraptured by many of the rooms they went through, requiring impatient tugs on her arm from Jhin who swiftly become bored with each proceeding. The same eerie tunes followed them from various bands throughout every room, each group playing in perfect synchronicity with those in the next room. He was also eliciting many revered stares from the masked patrons, as well as envious looks due to the purple masked beauty on his arm. Caitlyn learned her favourite drinks from the concoctions being brought around by the servers, eventually learning the regular masks and chatting with those she recognized. She was of course very careful to not reveal her identity, as everyone in the venue appeared to adhere to the rules of anonymity.

Carefully measuring the amounts she was drinking, Caitlyn managed to not embarrass herself with the amount of alcohol she was consuming. Rather she was maintaining a pleasant feeling of drunken buzz that was enabling her to relax and have a great time. While walking through a huge room that had been set up to appear like a fantasy forest, complete with pixie sculptures and huge mushroom houses, she received a small tug on her arm.

"The climax of the night is drawing near darling." He said quietly in her ear. Caitlyn smiled, the artist's usually flattering silver tongue working its magic on her in her inebriated state. She accepted being led into the next room, finding a large number of people gathered as the music throughout the massive tunnel system cease peacefully. The same scantily clad men and women who previously served them drinks came from the doors, carrying what appeared to be empty platters throughout the crowd. The masked men and women appeared to take something off the platter and put it into their mouth quickly before resuming chatting to those near. Jhin stopped one of the women and Caitlyn saw that many of what appeared to be small squares of paper had been arranged. He took 2 and nodded to the girl who went on her way to the other guests.

"The event requires that you take this for the full effect. You won't be forced to do anything but if you decline we will have to depart at once.", Jhin told her, his voice flat with a hint of concern. Caitlyn's stomach knotted as she realised what Jhin was asking her to do. The change in her emotions was evident on her face, because Jhin reached up and stroked her cheek gently.

"I can assure you it is nothing dangerous. It's required for this performance however." He said soothingly.

Caitlyn stared at the white square intently, mixed emotions wrestling within her head. She felt Jhin's eye upon her as she tried to calm down. Maybe it was the alcohol already in her system, maybe the euphoria of the artistic performances she had seen encouraged her, or maybe the mask upon her face gave her confidence that no one knows what she would be doing, but she nodded. Or her growing emotions of wanting to be closer to the artist himself, to understand him and his world.

"Put this under your tongue and wait for it to dissolve. Then try to relax and keep your heart rate down, doing this for the first time might put undue stress on you. Try and keep your mind clear and wait for the performance to begin." He instructed carefully, delicately placing the square upon her hand. Caitlyn placed the substance under her tongue like he instructed quickly, before her rational mind could convince her otherwise.

The party progressed as it had before while Caitlyn tried to forget what she had just done. The music returned but at a much lower tempo as the guests milled about chatting, although no one was drinking or eating anymore. A slight fluttery feeling made its way into her extremities, although she hypothesized that it was either tiredness or alcohol. She could however sense Jhin's eye on her a lot more, and catching him a few times finding his unreadable mask staring at her she wondering if he was checking to see if she was alright.

Very soon the dancing started again after the music became gradually faster and more aggressive, the dancer's motions matching the mood perfectly. Caitlyn became enraptured by the performance, stuck in once place absorbed in their movements. Loosing track of time, her stupor was broken by a tap on the shoulder by Jhin.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly. "You haven't moved in several minutes." Caitlyn broke from her daze, attempting to focus on Jhin's smirking mask but finding her vision contorting and blurring the features.

"I can't… see you… properly…" she tried to say, reaching a hand towards his mask.

"Just wait, you're nearly there love." He whispered quietly in her ear.

Over the next few minutes Caitlyn's mood and behaviour changed dramatically with what she was seeing and feeling. The dances became more and more aggressive as the music got faster, her vision blurring into colours and shapes she had never thought possible. She was overcome by an intense feeling of euphoria, she wanted to run, she wanted to dance, to laugh at the world with her new eyes. She observed the other guests were being overcome with the same feeling, many beginning to run to other rooms or dance vigorously with the music. Her impulses quickly led her to break away from Jhin, who was dancing hypnotically to the performers in their room, as she followed her instinct to run through the rooms.

She eventually found herself hours (or was it seconds?) later after her blurred adventures lying in the forest display, long ago losing her high heels as she ran. The world was alive around her, brought to life by the performances and the substances flowing through her. The walls laughed as she tried to focus on their grinning faces, idly stroking the grass she sat upon as she rested her tired legs. The crown had seemingly emptied out by this time as the display she was in was empty, the music faded away at some time she couldn't possibly pinpoint. She let her body fall back, feeling as light as a feather, as she sprawled across the soft ground staring at the huge fluorescent mushroom sheltering her. A familiar voice, however contorted by her mind, broke through her deluded visions as she sat up.

"Miss Chapman? The production is over; we can leave when you are able." Jhin said as he walked over, his mask a rapid hallucination spiralling inwards to Caitlyn's altered vision. She loved looking at him in that moment, his tall slender physique, his distinguished way of carrying himself. She didn't want to take her eyes off him as she patted the ground lightly next to her, hoping he would join her.

Jhin gave his infamous light chuckle as he lay down next to her under the enormous mushroom, searching her face to see if she was still under the effects of the drug.

"You will start to come down soon. I'm sure we could sleep here if you are comfortable however." He muttered in her ear. Caitlyn couldn't take her eyes of him. She wanted to feel him, to grip him and have him close. Without warning she rolled over on top of him and buried her face in his smooth neck.

"I think I… finally feel what you feel when you talk about that what you love… and… I want to feel it more…" Caitlyn breathed, her fuzzy head forming disjointed sentences to the best of her ability. She began to kiss the only part of him she could due to his obscured face, as she attacked his neck vigorously with her tongue. He made no move to resist, gently placing his gloved hand on the back of her neck to guide her ministrations.

"Caitlyn…" he said delicately, for he rarely used her first name to address her. "Your mind is still clouded I can see…" he was interrupted by Caitlyn pushing her pelvis against him with more force as she moaned gently into his neck. Stopping for a moment, she looked up at Jhin's golden eye registering the uncharacteristic concern from the normally condescending and cold man. Her vision spiralled slightly as she rallied her limbs, pressing her hand into Jhin's waist.

"I want to share what I feel… and feel what you feel…" she whispered, her speech becoming clearing as her body relaxed and came down for her ecstatic high, although her flaring emotions still threatening to boil over. She sat up upon Jhin's body quickly, her arms scratching at her back trying to find the zip of her luscious dress before soft gloved hands stopped her.

"Please" he almost whispered. "Let me."

Caitlyn sighed as his hand found the small zipper and brought it down with agonising slowness, the dress parting from her shoulders and letting the cool air touch her skin. She laid her torso back down upon Jhin's chest and lifted her lower half up slightly, hooking the dress beneath her shaking fingers and pulling it over her shapely bottom before being shaken off by her legs. She laid atop Jhin in her lavender coloured underwear, continuing her ravishing of the only piece of skin she could get to.

Jhin lightly tapped her to let him sit up, slowly peeling his trench coat and purple undershirt off before her. The man was slender, but wiry, his muscles tightly packed across his tall frame making his body feel like a writhing snake. He reached up and gently removed the half mask Caitlyn still had on her face, and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes"

Caitlyn complied without question, as she heard a small rustle before unnaturally soft lips connected with hers in a rush of lust and emotion. After recovering from her initial surprise she returned the kiss with intense force, her tongue finding its way into the unseen mouth before her. Impossible shapes and the remains of vibrant colours played upon her tightly closed eyelids, the remains of the substance playing with her mind as she gave her body over to desire. The lips pulled away from her face as she felt hands gently pushing her backwards, falling onto the soft grass on her back. Her eyes opened on instinct and she saw a silhouette looming in front of her with the lantern being their only source of light behind his head, making his features impossible to discern. She shut her eyes swiftly as he had instructed before now un-gloved hands began to roam her smooth stomach and thighs. She sighed deeply, pushing her throbbing sex up into the air as she desperately tried to make contact with something, anything. She laughed in joy as her front-clasp bra was quickly removed and a soft mouth attacked her modestly sized breasts.

Caitlyn was not a particularly well toned or curvy woman but the hands exploring every part of her physique made her feel beautiful, every inch of her breasts being licked and nibbled with great expertise. Slender fingers subtly traced the line down between her slender thigh and pubis, inching agonising closer to her covered yet quickly moistening nether regions. Her hands reached down to attempt to pull the undergarment off, but found them pinned beside her immediately as the unseen mouth assaulting her chest began to travel downwards towards her stomach.

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips again, the emotions of need within her threatening to be set free. The hands gently removed her panties without hesitation, and the now familiar tongue began to lap at her closely shaven hair. Caitlyn had always kept the area neat for no reason other than personal hygiene, but was now glad the area was free of obstructions for her lover to explore. The tongue gave an exploratory lick to her dripping nether lips, causing a sharp intake of breath, as Jhin's tongue slipped inside her gently. Her emotions and lust burst out of her in a throaty moan, bucking her hips towards his mouth as she was overcome by need. Time was still an unknown concept to her as Jhin pleasured her with his mouth.

Caitlyn came over and over from the man's ministration, losing track of the exact number due to her addled senses. A few curious glances downwards revealed to her the short cut bleached hair she had seen on the unmasked parts of his face, and one eye scarred completely shut while the other searched her face and body for more ways to grant her pleasure. The few times she made eye contact with the gleaming golden orb made her immediately shut her eyes again, afraid of Jhin's reaction if his desire to keep his face hidden was intruded upon. Not that Caitlyn could keep her eyes open for long anyway, as she screwed her eyes up tight for another orgasm to wrack her convulsing body.

His mouth slowly extracted for her vagina and Jhin straightened up on his knees, the light making his face a dark silhouette once more. Caitlyn recovered quickly and shuffled forward, grabbing the front of his pants in a desperate display of carnal lust. She needed to feel him, her tortured sex telling her she needed to be filled. She practically tore the buttons of the purple pants as they slipped away easily, revealing Jhin's already erect nearly 8-inch cock. She drew herself up to his face and wrapped her arms around his back, falling backwards and bringing him with her down on to the grass.

"Please… I need you to feel me… I can return what you've done for me…" She breathed huskily attempting grind against Jhin's naked body. He seemed frozen on top of her, she heard his ragged breathing in her ear as he seemed to contemplate an external struggle. But just as Caitlyn's quickly sobering mind was becoming concerning he quickly buried himself deep inside the Sherriff using her waiting guiding hand.

Caitlyn screamed, her emotions of carnal lust tearing from her throat as the virtuoso pushed deeper. She was being broken in two right down the middle, her mind going numb with warm feeling of a man making love to her. Just as she thought her mind was going to break Jhin began slowly pulling out of her, before roughly slamming her back into the grass with meaty slap. Caitlyn uncontrollably babbled requests for more as Jhin built up a steady rhythm, never relenting on his apparent mission of burying himself completely inside her constantly. Her legs cross tightly behind his buttocks as the lovers consummated faster and faster, Caitlyn's sporadic screams becoming a constant husky moan into Jhin's ear as he ravished her.

Her sense of discernible time was beginning to return to hers Jhin groaned his loudest, pulling himself out of Caitlyn's sore pussy with a lewd wet sound. A hand pulled her hair roughly as his cock spewed its payload over Caitlyn's pale stomach, the warm liquid covering her up to her sore and stinging nipples. Caitlyn revelled in the sticky feeling of her lover's release, feeling her head fall back. The last thing she saw before exhaustion overtook her was the underside of the great glowing mushroom, dancing slowly to the ecstatic rhythm of her mind.

 **-Author's Notes-**

Whew sorry about the absurd length but I really loved writing this first chapter. Apologies for the awkwardness of my lemon writing as I'm not very practiced in the area. I hope you agree with my more softened version of Jhin's personality and thank you once again for reading!

Thanks to the folks that already left reviews and favourites on the prologue chapter, I'll respond to you soon! Expect more from this story in the coming days and weeks :D

-Generic review and favourite spam-


	3. Discord Is Required For Contrast

**-AUTHOR NOTES-**

Thank you to anyone who has been supporting this story so far! The response has given me so much of my motivation to finish up this chapter and proofread it until 3 in the morning but enough complaining! Enjoy :D favourite, review and share with whoever you please

-Erevate

 **Chapter 2 - Discord is Required for Contrast**

Soft light filtered through the thin curtains of Caitlyn's room, gently pulling her out of sleep. Glancing at the space in the bed next to her as she sleepily rubbed her eyes, the Virtuoso was missing as usual. He never seemed to be able to sleep through the entire night, leaving the sheets ruffled and twisted chaotically in stark contrast to Caitlyn's normally perfect bedding. Slightly disappointed as she was every morning, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and attempted to busy herself during her day off.

Jhin's relationship with the Sherriff constantly had the woman's teeth on edge as they both seemed to avoid commenting on their intimacy after Caitlyn's trip into Jhin's world. Caitlyn had never spared much thought towards intimate relationships, due to her line of work and self-conscious inexperience in the matter. Jhin however appeared to just enjoy teasing her whilst constantly skirting around the issue. Upon every meeting with each other since their escapades Jhin lightly stroked her chin as a way of greeting, Caitlyn blushing profusely and attempting to busy herself at every use of the word 'darling' in reference to her.

Her arms worked through her morning routine, boiling the kettle and slipping her nightgown off her shoulders with a relaxed sigh as her sleepy mind wandering around thoughts of Jhin as they always did. Without explanation the artist begun sleeping on her bed, a habit that Caitlyn accepted due to his tall frame never having fit on her small couch anyway. He also occasionally draped his slender arms around her as she begun to sleep, an act that Caitlyn silently adored. At these times she felt her stone-faced businesslike exterior fall away to hide in the artist's embrace, a feeling she had never experienced before. Jhin was never there when she woke up however, leaving her feeling uncharacteristically hollow as she begun each day.

Her bare chest and stomach was caressed by the warmth of the stove as the kettle was heated in the winter morning chill, as she heard her door creak quietly behind her. Her nightgown lying crumpled on the floor, she panicked slightly at the all too familiar chuckle that resounded from behind her.

"My my I don't remember telling you when I'd return darling…" he drawled, the teasing tones clearly evident in his voice. Caitlyn's emotions about the artist since that night suddenly flared up to the surface as she whipped around, desperately containing the urge to cover her bare breasts.

"Must you always taunt me?! Is that all you want to use me for since-"she almost shouted, failing to keep her voice from shaking as her eyebrows formed hard lines towards her quivering mouth. Her words stopped short as she tried to choke the foreign emotions threatening to spill forth. She tried to read Jhin's eye staring at her, but the subtly smirking mask causing her to fix her eyes on the floor to stop her from screaming.

Her ragged uneven breathing was the only sound that broke the tension filled air, the only part of the artist that Caitlyn still had vision of his feet which remained deathly still in contrast to his normal impulsive tapping. She wrenched her eyes from the ground and looked into his infuriating mask as she failed to stop a single tear from falling down her cheek.

"I don't know what you want from me… do you enjoy toying with me? Haven't you noticed how I feel since that night?". She quickly bent down to busy herself with her discarded nightgown in an attempt to hide the tears now streaming from her face. Choking her outburst down with a small gasp she turned to Jhin's frozen slouched form again.

His eye appeared glassed over behind the mask, staring unfocusedly in the direction of her face. The lack of acknowledgement from the man finally broke Caitlyn, as her emotions tore from her throat in a babbling stream.

"You know how I've felt since then, I don't want to believe you've fucking glorified in getting under my skin just to break me under your heel! Are you scared of what we shared? Are you ashamed of bringing me to that god forsaken fucking drug pit just to try and forget about it all and never let me forget?". She wrenched open her screwed up and streaming eyes, wanting to rip that smug mask off his face, to slap him, to kiss him, she didn't know. His eye became an unreadable slit, his breathing growing louder as Caitlyn brought her silken nightgown up to her eyes to hide her broken visage and stifle her tears. A quiet scuffle of shoes against her wooden floors preceded her heavy door being slammed with force, as she removed her cloth covered hands from her eyes to find her apartment empty in the winter cold. She quickly regulated her breathing, calming herself in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. Burying her head in her hands once again, she signed deeply and wrestled her face back into its austere manner. The absence of her antagonist served to quickly slow her pounding heart and still her mind. ' _How did I lose the plot so quickly?'_ she thought desperately, her proudly unfazed emotional state being turned upside down in a matter of weeks. Her anger at the artist's refusal to acknowledge their situation flaring up again, she quickly busied herself with the now stagnant kettle on her stove. ' _Strongest bloody cup of tea I can manage…'_

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jhin's disconnected gun barrel swatted impatiently at the undergrowth as he trotted after his teammate, seemingly making no attempt to keep pace. For the third time during their match Soraka slowed down to face the Ionian criminal, studying the man's body language. His arrogant gait and deliberately slow pace made the lithe woman speak up, her gentle voice carrying across the distant sounds of battle with ease.

"Although our match draws to a close Khada Jhin, you do need to keep up." Jhin's unsettling eye locked onto her similarly coloured gentle orbs as he gave a short nod of approval.

"So the precious Starchild has heard of me." He tones laced with boredom, although he broke into a light run to catch up to the celestial's position.

"Being in Ionia for so long one struggles to avoid the stories." Soraka replied, turning as they continued towards the enemy Nexus. Soraka had avoided contact with Ionia's Golden Devil as soon as she recognized the notorious mask around the Institute, but serving in the same match made interaction between them unavoidable. The celestial however had maintained her harmonious visage, even as the artist vented his evident frustration on the enemies they fought against and the foliage that got in his way.

Jhin's head twitched towards the clearing to their right, his keen ears sensing another target for his now inane bloodlust. Soraka quickly stepped away from the direction of the clearing, as she waited for Jhin to make the first move to support him. Soraka's golden eyes spied a raven-haired figure already sighting them up with her enormous rifle from the clearing, but open seeing her quarry the riflewoman immediately lowered the weapon. Quickly slinging her rifle over her shoulder she set off into the thick underbrush away from the pair as fast as possible, but not before Soraka noticed the hard set line of her mouth with her keen eyes.

Dismissing the Sherriff's peculiar behaviour as something she did not understand, Soraka quickly followed the now visibly rampaging Jhin towards the enemy Nexus. The man had fallen deathly silent as she traced his path of deforestation, his deteriorating mood not going unnoticed by the serene healer. The familiar nurturing feeling in her heart sparked at his radiating agitation, regardless of her apprehension towards the man. The feeling that tied her to the earth which she could not control.

The match ended swiftly without further incident upon Jhin arriving at the battle, swiftly executing the tired fighters before unceremoniously destroying the massive crystal structure of the enemies Nexus. Jhin callously stalked past the whooping and hollering Kennen, who's animated motions of a jumping high-five were left unacknowledged, causing Soraka bite her lip gently as her surroundings faded before her heralding their return to the Institute. Smiling briefly to the congratulating robed summoners surrounding her platform she swiftly exited the summoning room assigned to her, to see Jhin leaving the room adjacent to her in equal haste. His eye settling on her for a brief second, she swallowed her resolve and spoke up before the artist could stalk away from her.

"Khada…" she begun, her soft voice caressing the first word of Jhin's full stage name. "Even whilst a mask hides your face, you can't hide the anger emanating from you like waves." Jhin's foot stamped down mid-step before tilting his head down to her, the Starchild's pointed horn only reaching up to his chest. Smoothing his dishevelled robe down his chest, he adopted his usual arrogant stance before clearing his throat loudly.

"Dear, don't think that our loose connection to each other comes with obligation of camaraderie. I for one find your reputation rather…boring" he drawled. Ignoring Jhin's condescending comment with a slight smirk, she drew her staff close to her and set off down the hallway slowly.

"At least walk with me for a time." She called lightly over her shoulder. Regardless of Jhin's seemingly forced attempts to maintain distance, he quickly caught up in two long steps and fell in stride next to her.

Soraka's soothing tones soon broke Jhin of his antagonistic shell as they wandered the halls of the institute, quickly loosing focus on a destination. Jhin was evidently surprised at the topics of mutual conversation Soraka managed to find, considering the all too obvious differences in the beautiful woman's serene nature and Jhin's condescending and often cruel demeanour. A topic he particularly relished was their shared distaste of the Ionian government, as evident by their constant oppression of Jhin's 'art' and paranoid monitoring of Soraka's doings since the time she became mortal. In the midst of a vibrant retelling of Jhin's adventures in avoiding the clutches of Master Kusho, in which Soraka was captivated by his feverous excitement in contrast to his previous negativity, they found themselves at a painted door. In her attentive state Soraka's feet had led her to her apartment, Jhin absentmindedly following her steps as they become more and more involved in their conversation. Biting her lip in her usual sign of deliberation, she turned and looked up at the artist's menacing mask before her. Initially apprehensive about talking to the man, she realised that she didn't want their conversation to end.

"W-would you like to come inside? I can make us some tea if you would like to continue..." Soraka stammered at realising how awkward she felt inviting another inside her home, as she was never an expert in the art of personal interaction. She surprised herself at how the virtuoso and her had talked, and she felt herself clinging to the conversation as if she didn't wish it to end.

Jhin's unreadable mask surveyed her silently, his golden orb staring down at her although this time without the intimidating body language. Soraka was subjected to an unfamiliar tickle in her stomach as his gaze had a certain… softness to it. Clearing his throat quietly, Jhin holstered the pistol ever spinning on his finger into his expensive belt.

"Darling I would be… delighted." He almost crooned, accentuating his words by drawing a slender finger across the feminine curve of Soraka's chin, causing her encroaching blush blossom across her purple cheeks in a pinkish hue. Pulling her face away from his touch to hide the rising heat in her cheeks, she gently placed her hand on the blue door and it opened gently inwards to her touch.

Jhin made a fascinated little sound as he stepped into Soraka's quarters for the first time. The small apartment appeared to consist of only one room, which Soraka had fashioned to appear as a large forest grove. The sprites and small lanterns hanging from small trees in the corner lit up upon their entry, reacting to Soraka's magic, revealing soft grass littered with white and yellow flowers in small clumps. The soft sound of running water gently bubbled from a pool of water roughly six feet in diameter, a simple pump system evidently pumping water up to a small waterfall cascading playfully down the rock face on the wall. A huge tree with low hanging branches filled up as much space as the corner of the room would allow, and under it a circular bed built into the ground was covered with lavender sheets and countless yellow cushions. The room was made complete by the thousands of tiny points of light strewn across the low domed ceiling, mimicking a vast star-scape above the tranquil setting.

"Your décor at least is marvellously fitting." His refined voice containing traces of being genuinely impressed. Soraka lightly dusted her dainty hooves on the door mat before continuing into her home, her eyes on the floor to hide her shy eyes and quickly returning blush.

"Shoes off if you please." She said politely, leaning her staff against the wall as she opened the hidden door to her kitchen area. With a quiet grumble Jhin sat down upon the grass and busied himself with removing the ornate greaves that held his brazen boots to his feet. Soraka reappeared from behind the curtain hiding her small kitchen with a small bowl of various fruits and berries. Placing it delicately on a small shin-high table surrounded by cushions, she smoothed her dress delicately before raising an eyebrow at Jhin who was still seated on the grass. He had finally managed to remove the knee high armour plating upon his feet, leaning back on his hands in the grass seemingly enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"Your quarters are rather… liberating in contrast to the boring architecture of this entire place. I've been feeling claustrophobic ever since I arrived here." He said lightly, his eye wandering around the tranquil setting. Soraka felt an unfamiliar glow in her chest as she bowed her head to blush for the third time.

"I've had plenty of time to decorate due the time I've spent here… the Councillors have been very lenient in regards to what I've been able to create." she sat down on one of the blue cushions surround her table and begun nibbling on a strawberry with her dainty fingers. "It's worth it to still have a place you can call home." She mused. "Come, sit and help yourself if you…eat under that mask.", she laughed as she stood up upon hearing the kettle on her stove screeching. Busying herself with pouring the sweet smelling green tea into small wooden carved cups, she called over her shoulder to Jhin in the main room. "Speaking of which, you still don't have a place to yourself don't you? I heard you were still rooming with Caitlyn.". The lack of response from the artist caused a gentle frown to cross her lips, but she brushed it off as the man's peculiar behaviour as she placed the elegant tea pot and the two steaming cups upon a small platter and carried them through the curtain.

Soraka immediately felt the subtle aura around Jhin that she had felt in their match earlier upon re-entering the room, the anger swathed around him previously melting away during their walk now resurfacing to Soraka's senses. The artist was still in the same spot where she had left him, his eye glazed over staring intently at the soft grass in front of him. His hands wrapped in fingerless gloves were balled into fists, in sharp contrast to his usual relaxed stance. Setting their platter down upon her table, she nestled down into the soft cushion and crossed her cloven hooves beneath her as she gently patted the cushion next to her. She smiled and tilted her head towards Jhin, who's golden eye had become fixed on her in response to her actions.

"Was it something I said...?" she said in the gentlest tone she could muster, her voice caressing each word like running water. Jhin silently stood up, whipping the cream robe over his shoulder and unbuckling the device from his shoulder to drop it unceremoniously next to his greaves. Striding over to the simple table, he elegantly sat down in the traditional manner of their shared homeland and picked up one of the steaming cups of tea. Deftly pulling his golden straw from his sleeve, he sipped the concoction and sighed deeply.

"Hmm… reminds me all too much of our homeland. Although its effect on the nerves are not to go unnoticed." He mused, swirling the herbs in the bottom of his cup around with the straw. Soraka smiled shyly, happy that Jhin was beginning to relax once more as she sipped the warm tea. "As for my housing situation… yes, I technically still share with the Sherriff." He added, his eye quickly glancing at her face before settling on the table in front of him. Soraka sensed that the topic was where his agitation lay, as she chose her words carefully before speaking up again.

"Caitlyn's never smiled as much as she does when I see you spending time together. She's normally such a serious young lady." The tea settled in her stomach, spreading its warmth and calm through her as she placed her dainty hand over Jhin's slender fingers. "You freeze up every time she's mentioned… and I can't help noticing her reaction to seeing us in our match today." The artist seemed immune to her touch, as his eye became scrunched up under his mask. Soraka's heart twinged, her caring nature pushing her questioning onwards. "Has something happened since you've been there…?".

Jhin quickly withdrew his hand from her gentle grasp, turning his mask away from her to hide the only window into his mind. Soraka quickly realised she had overstepped his boundaries, the artist exuding tones of embarrassment as she sat with him in silence. Content to cease her prying, she sipped her tea and calmly watched as Jhin's breathing slowed until he finally turned his mask back towards the table. Wordlessly he sipped his own tea again as Soraka changed the subject, this time his eye attentively fixed on her matching set of golden eyes as he listened.

Her previous transgression was quickly forgotten, and the gentle skin contact they had shared before was quickly restored but this time initiated instead by Jhin. His deft fingers gently traced the swirling patterns upon Soraka's forearm as he listened to Soraka in the midst of a retelling of how she became bound to mortality. She felt herself unconsciously leaning into his soft touch, their shoulders soon began to touch as she felt herself being drawn closer to him. Upon draining their respective cups, she temporarily broke the calm of their setting by standing to reheat water to refill their cups. Jhin's slender fingers gently slid over her skin until their last second of contact, her fingers sliding away from his with excruciating slowness causing goose-bumps to break out over her exposed shoulders. Sparking up her stove as fast as her tea-hazed mind would allow, she quickly returned to Jhin and returned the contact between their arms. He begun humming softly, the eerie tune softly worming its way into Soraka's hazy mind as her eyes drooped slowly.

Her lithe body slid down Jhin's shoulder as her head softly came to a stop on his crossed legs, his gentle humming caressing her pointed ears as the room grew dim in synchronicity with her mood. She felt gentle fingers lightly brush her white hair away from her face, continuing to trace down her face to her flushed cheeks. The pair quickly lost track of time as Jhin sang, Soraka's hips swinging slightly as she lay down upon him, opening her heavy eyelids occasionally to see the artist's eerie mask silhouetted by the gleaming stars arranged upon the roof.

The screeching sound of her kettle brought Soraka out of her reverie with a start, quickly propping herself up on an elbow rested upon Jhin's thigh. Rubbing her sleepy eyes as she looked around the dark room, as Jhin stirred slightly at her movement.

"What time 'sit…" she mumbled, her sleep laden voice cutely piercing the still room. Looking out her circular window, she found the outside world a sea of darkness. Sitting up and surprising a yawn daintily, she blinked at the empty cups in from of them. "I didn't realise how late it was… I should be getting ready to retire." She glanced sideways at Jhin, his legs shuffling slightly beneath her weight. He wordlessly leant back on his hands, tilting his head towards the simulated heavens above them. Soraka felt her stomach fall as she realised their moment had to end, the closeness and tranquillity that she hadn't shared with another for centuries fading away in her imagination. She didn't want their tryst to end, however innocent and inane their time together was to Jhin himself. The growing sense of attachment in her stomach was beginning to bubble out of her, as she desperately sought to find the words to convey the emotions. She only wanted to cling to the feelings the artist gave her during their night, the feelings making her feel small, safe and submissive to his actions. Turning her eyes to the familiar heavens just as Jhin did, she fought to swallow the quickly rising lump in her throat before whispering her barely contained thoughts lest she slip back into her detached and rational self.

"Would you…stay the night…?" she breathed huskily, her mind catching up to how she sounded before awkwardly correcting herself. "I-I mean would you want to stay… it is quite late…" she stammered before silencing her uncited assumptions about the time. Jhin turned his head towards the small lady seated upon his lap, his golden eye matching hers softly. However unreadable his mask was, Soraka noticed the ever more familiar softness in his eye as he stared at her. He nodded once, bringing his arm gently up to rest upon her back as his eye remained fixed unflinchingly to the Starchild's face. Soraka guessed Jhin's silence was in place of previous indignation towards such tenderness, as the man seemed to reject closeness in her previous assessment of his personality. To be honest with herself she barely knew how to react to her sudden connection to the virtuoso either, settling with gently touching her horned forehead to Jhin's mask. Standing up fully, she appreciated the heaviness of her limbs from her day upon the battlefield and how it made her yearn for sleep.

Waving her hand at the lanterns around the room, they dimmed even further at her command as she walked towards the pool of water at the far end of the room. The room now only being illuminated by the gentle white light of the stars above them, she peered over her shoulder to find the starlight being reflected off a single eye still fixed on her. Turning back to the pool and supressing another blush, she gently untied the back of her yellow dress. Sighing quietly as she felt the fabric fall away from her tired body, she slowly removed her simple undergarment and stood for a moment as she marvelled the stars upon the water. She felt the artist's eye upon her body, the starlight sprinkling a defining silhouette of her curvaceous frame. The imaginary rays of Jhin's eye traced the curve of her thin waist leading into an ample and firm behind, running ever downwards to smooth and elegant thighs. The goat-like hooves preceded by soft hair upon her forelegs gave her a dainty and refined stance, as she stepped delicately into the cool water of her pond. Reaching up to begin removing the two ties holding her extremely long and flowing hair in place, she sighed as the water surrounded her up to the waist. The white glow of the stars painted her long ears and pointed horn as she shook her head slightly to let the huge volume of hair swing free. Flicking it over her shoulder as to keep it dry, she lowered herself to her knees in the water to run the nearby soap over her shoulders. Peering shyly the shoulder as she cleaned herself, she gauged Jhin's mask was still facing towards her in the dim light as she washed the toils of her day away in the familiar pool.

Exciting the pool with a soft splash, Soraka picked up a long yellow piece of cloth near the waterfall. She slowly begun winding it over her shoulder, letting the excess folds fall down to her knees to form an elegant robe which she tied behind her back. Rivulets of clear water ran down voluptuous purple cleavage that was poking from the top of the thin material, as water dripped off her either to be absorbed by the makeshift robe or fall gently into the grass by her hooves. Her hips swinging to the rhythm of her slow gait, she wandered over to Jhin and knelt down beside him.

"I don't gather you sleep in all of that… you should make yourself more comfortable." Her silvery voice broke the silence gently. Jhin replied by swiftly undoing the clasp on his white robe from behind his neck, the garment falling upon his lap with a gentle rustle. He busied himself with the flared copper spaulders that framed his shoulders, the pieces of the ornate outfit falling to the grass beside him. Soraka found her fingers upon the buttons of his plum undershirt, her ever-so-slightly shaking fingers undoing each one with gentle slowness. The shirt peeled away down his long arms to take the conjoined fingerless gloves along with the sleeves, revealing the man's white and hairless torso illuminated in the starlight. Taking his hand in hers, Soraka stood up and lead him towards the large tree with her nest situated below it. Ducking slightly to avoid the still branches of the tree Jhin quietly slumped down upon the mass of cushions and sheets his exhaustion escaping him with an evident sigh. Turning away from his relaxed form, Soraka blushed as she fingered the makeshift garment wound around her slender waist.

"I rarely am able to sleep wearing clothes… so I usually… don't…" she muttered nervously. "Would you mind…? I would loath to ruin the calm we've shared-" she was cut off by a hand gently taking hers, stilling her babbling. Before she could reconsider she untied the many layered cloth, letting it fall away from her frame as the hand pulled her down towards the dark bed. She complied before the dim starlight could shed light on her exposed body and reddening cheeks, falling beside the unseen form of the man in her bed. Another gentle hand wound its way around the curve of her waist as she felt herself being pulled inwards. Careful to position her horn away from his face, Soraka buried her face in Jhin's neck. Her gentle fingers tracing his torso towards his head, she expected to find the hard shell of the mask only to find her fingers brushing the smooth curve of a chin. Soraka quickly withdrew her fingers as she respected his will to hide his face, just as she respected his silence as the only barrier between his prideful heart and unfamiliar intimacy. She clutched his chest as she repositioned herself lower, her modest breasts sliding over his chest causing her to sigh at the contact. She breathed deeply as the hand around her waist kept her close, feeling her mind slip away into dreams. Dreams of red roses and white fields, and the Virtuoso's humming dancing its way through her head.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Caitlyn gave the painted blue door before her three sharp raps and placed her hands patiently in front of her, resisting the urge to fidget with the laced hem of her favourite dress. A soft voice of acknowledgement echoed from beyond the door, and within seconds it swung inwards to reveal the familiar horned little lady.

"Thank you for coming Sherriff." Soraka bowed quickly before looking back up at the tall woman. "Please, come inside." Caitlyn smiled at the cute woman's mannerisms when she was relaxed and at home, stepping into the enchanting room before respectfully unbuckling her knee-high boots. Soraka called over her shoulder as she busied herself in the next room with her teapot. "Take a seat by the table ma'am, I'm just pouring us some tea."

"You've known me long enough to drop the ma'am _Starchild."_ Caitlyn teased as she took off her signature top hat and walked towards what she assumed to be Soraka's table, marvelling at the interior design of the celestial's quarters. "Your room is like a portal to another world." She remarked as she sat cross legged on the cushions. Soraka bumbled out from behind the curtain carrying two cups of tea and a bowl full of almonds and other nuts, arranged upon a wooden platter.

"I'd hoped you would care for some tea; I am rather proud of how I make it." She giggled nervously as she set the platter down and offered a steaming mug to a bemused Caitlyn, who accepted it gratefully. Sipping the concoction carefully to avoid burning her tongue, the sheriff frowned slightly at the unfamiliar taste of the celestial's foreign brew. Soraka's eager face fell slightly upon the brunette's reaction, but Caitlyn was quick to wave her expression off.

"Oh it's not bad, just odd compared to what I'm used to. But I doubt you've asked me to be here just to talk about tea." She said quickly, the business-like tones creeping into her voice more with every word.

"Mm, yes, yes I apologise." Soraka mumbled as she quickly was seated on the cushion across the table from Caitlyn, averting her gaze from the woman's bright eyes and breathing deeply. "If we are in the mood for being straight to the point… I wanted to talk about Jhin."

Caitlyn's relaxed mouth quickly became a firm line as she put her wooden cup down upon the table with just an excess of force to be noticeable, it's steaming contents sloshing over the side onto her quickly whitening knuckles. Ignoring the pain in her fingers from the scalding liquid, she measured her voice carefully as she quietly responded to Soraka.

"What would you want me to tell you about him, if that's all you wanted." She said as she raised the cup again to hide her face. "I have noticed you spending a great deal of time with him lately, I would have thought any information you needed about him you could gather yourself."

Soraka's eyes fell yet again as she seemed to struggle to find the right words, leaving Caitlyn to her own thoughts. She had paid the artist as little thought as possible in the last week, in an attempt to control the emotions and anger involved with the grandiose man. If he had any business with his belongings in her apartment he seemed to do it when the Sherriff had business elsewhere, as she had seen no sign of him at her place since she confronted him a week ago. Interaction with him was inevitable while they both resided at the Institute however, an unfamiliar twinge striking her stomach whenever she saw him usually walking to some destination with Soraka close beside him. She had never known the reason for their apparent closeness, but part of her hoped she would find out in agreeing to meet with Soraka in her apartment at the end of the day.

"He seems… agitated every time he sees you or you are mentioned… in the same way that you are now upon hearing his name." Soraka's gentle voice broke into her thoughts as she took an unnecessarily large gulp of tea. "I was hoping to find out if there was any sort of… dispute between you."

"Why does it bother you." Caitlyn almost snapped, the realisation of her struggling emotions being exposed turning her normally measured voice to distaste. Upon seeing Soraka's hurt expression her heart immediately panged for the woman, as she set her teacup down yet again to reach for the celestial's hand resting on the table. "I apologise… you are sharp to have picked up on my thoughts on the matter and it's still rather… raw, as you probably could have guessed." She sighed.

"Jhin has become a friend to me, just as you always have been. I only wish for my friends to be happy." Soraka's said simply, her clearly heartfelt words bringing another smile to Caitlyn's face at the Starchild's warm heart. Caitlyn gave her small hand an encouraging squeeze, causing Soraka to turn her golden eyes back towards Caitlyn's apologetic icy blue ones.

"Where would I begin…" Caitlyn breathed trying to find the right words as she closed her eyes. "Jhin and I became…intimate."

Caitlyn opened her eyes to find Soraka's wide eyes staring questioningly back at her, as she grew flustered in her indelicate attempts at explaining. "Only once! And briefly." She added quickly. She quickly retold her experiences with Jhin over the time leading up to their climatic outing, skimming over the more explicit details of their physical intimacy for her own dignity. Soraka listened intently, her small mouth set in an unreadable expression as Caitlyn explained the artist's rejection to being open about their situation and feelings all the way up to the explosive morning of Caitlyn's rare breakdown.

Caitlyn breathed deeply as she finished her explanation, marvelling at how good it felt to have a release for her supressed emotions. It was her hand now being gently squeezed on the table, as Soraka's warm golden eyes spoke understanding as they gazed back at her.

"Thank you Caitlyn… I think I understand now." Her soft voice broke the brief silence as she breathed deep with uncertainty. "I needed to know… since I wanted to help him. And now I want to help you too." Her blue hand daintily flicked an almond into her mouth and she chewed delicately. "I'll try to talk to him. As you know he's not very open to intimate discussion at the best of times however."

"That's quite alright love, you don't need to lose sleep over me." Caitlyn laughed, admiring the gentle smile that broke over Soraka's previously pensive expression. She gulped down the lukewarm remains of her tea before focusing on Soraka again. "But I'm afraid I do have to pop off; I have some paperwork to do from back home before I go to bed. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine Caitlyn, you've given me too much of your time as it is." Soraka replied quickly as she busied herself with the cups and platter, Caitlyn standing up and adjusting her dress as she delicately placed her top hat upon her smooth hair.

"But you will need to give me some of that tea later on to pay me back. Bit odd at first but once you get over that it _is_ rather delicious."

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Soraka stirred from her bed at the familiar booming knock upon her door, the mid afternoon sun illuminating her book through the branches of the vast indoor tree. Jumping up eagerly and almost jogging to the door which she swung open for Jhin to strut in as he usually did, she pushed a stray lock of white hair behind her pointed ears nervously before Jhin's golden eye.

"Hello Khada, I wasn't expecting you until later… the kettle isn't on the boil…" she said ashamedly looking at the ground, furious with herself for disappointing Jhin. Instead a slender finger traced its familiar line down her chin and tilted her head back up, the golden eye staring into hers again.

"Don't fret dear, we do have plenty of time." He spoke in a businesslike tone, before retracted his finger and settling down on the grass to remove his greaves and boots. Her contented glow returning once more, Soraka went to the kitchen smiling to put some water on for tea as she usually did. Jhin had been decided to return to her apartment more and more after their first night of companionship, much to Soraka's delight. They often shared tea together as they talked about their matches, or Jhin busied himself with the unlabelled books he had taken to reading.

She returned to the main room with two cups of steaming tea a short while later, to find Jhin cross-legged at the table with a book out in front of him. She set them both down delicately and turned towards her window, biting her lip as she struggled to find the right words while watching the swiftly setting sun. She had decided to bring up her concerns about Caitlyn as quickly as possible, having met with her earlier that afternoon to discuss matters. Quickly steeling her resolve before the unreadable mask, she opened her mouth to speak as Jhin picked up his tea.

"Khada… I wanted to talk about Caitlyn." She said gently, trying as hard as possible to not anger the artist. To her surprise he very carefully sipped the tea from his straw, lightly setting it back down upon the table as his eye rose from the pages of his book to her concerned orbs.

"What makes you think I have anything to say." He drawled, his eyes hardening. Soraka summoned enough confidence to give a tittering laugh, in hope of defusing the sensitive topic she was treading upon.

"You honestly have never done a wonderful job of hiding your emotions, even while wearing a mask." She said light-heartedly, moving herself to the cushion directly beside Jhin. His eye continued to silently bore into her, although by now she was used to this sort of reaction. "I met with her today and… she told me everything that has happened between you and her." She blurted out before the unnerving glare of Jhin's eye got the better of her.

His gloved hand swiftly slammed shut the pages of the book as his eye screwed up again, his breathing quickly becoming ragged from his barely contained outburst of anger. Soraka recoiled slightly and kept her silence, waiting for some sort of sign from the artist that she could keep talking. Listening to his breathing rise and fall, Soraka's expectations were met as Jhin spat out a single word.

"And?"

"I think I…somewhat understand what you two are feeling." She spoke quickly, staring at the hand she desperately wanted to hold which was balled up into a fist upon the table. She gave Jhin a moment of silence as she gathered her thoughts, preparing to spill her observations of the virtuoso to his face.

"You've hidden from Caitlyn because you don't know how to handle intimacy. Whenever we lie together going to sleep you remain silent, as if speaking will give away your soul. I've loved our time together but I can't help but think it's a distraction from what you and Caitlyn have shared, but can't resolve together…" she trailed off, anticipating a negative reaction or an unceremonious exit from her apartment by Jhin. But her predications of the situation never came true as Jhin sat beside her staring at the table, his ragged breathing becoming smoother with each passing second. Soraka rubbed his arm encouragingly, as she waited for the artist to respond.

"So…" his tongue broke the silence without warning, carefully measuring the syllable into the air. "I admit… you've got an eye for gathering that which I cannot put words to myself." Soraka's heart swelled at Jhin's reasonableness, awaiting further response. "But that doesn't make anything you've said any… easier. Or myself any more… open to discussion about said intricacies." He stood up without warning, his long legs beginning to pace the large circular room fervently. "Killing just doesn't have the same… release to it as it has since my encounter with the Sherriff. Well, maybe because the people I'm killing in these games of yours never actually stay dead." His tones were laced with curiosity as he chuckled at the last part of his words. Soraka frowned slightly at his extreme change in mood but continued listening wordlessly. "I hazard to guess I've become addicted to… well, let's say a different drug. And our peaceful interactions, while lacking that same drama, have been the only thing giving me a modicum of that release."

Soraka's eyes followed Jhin as he wandered the room musing to himself, listening intently at the artist's unusually personal words. It had seemed her openness about the issue had sparked some understanding of Jhin within the man himself, as he stopped pacing the room to fix his eye upon her.

"Intimacy has come and been a new feeling for you… and you've grown to need it in that short time." She breathed quietly, in an attempt to understand how Jhin felt. Her thoughts raced at the information Jhin was giving her – the encounter with Caitlyn to their continued interactions, and the release he so obviously craved? Was he spending time with her here as a desperate attempt to fulfil the hole left by Caitlyn due to his unfamiliarity with the whole ordeal? Or did he simply want physical release, to scratch an itch discovered by their unexpected intimacy. A thousand thoughts flew through Soraka's mind as she struggled to comprehend the issue, without noticing Jhin had sat himself beside her again. The submissive feelings upon their first night together quickly returned as her thoughts struggled to comprehend the situation, and before she knew it her mouth was open and she was talking again.

"Do you crave that same… physical release… from me…?" she almost whispered, her words shaking with barely controlled nerves. "I could try… until you can feel comfortable talking to Caitlyn…" Her hands wrung together as she released what she was saying. She shut her eyes swiftly at her idiocy, realising how stupid and assumptive her words sounded. "I-I'm sorry, that's indecent of me-" her words were cut off by a single finger touched to her lips, causing her eyes to be flung open revealing the smirking mask staring down above her.

"If that's what you wanted to try…" he crooned, causing shivers to break out along the back of Soraka's neck.

"I've never had any experience or e-even paid much thought to such things but… but I want to help you… I want to help Caitlyn… and I… enjoy the thought of sharing things even closer together…" she stammered, but quickly rallying her scattered emotions to stare back at Jhin's eye. "But I will try to make it therapeutic for you, I want to satisfy your release while not weighing you down with anymore baggage. Do you understand?"

He nodded once. "You shall remain a friend to me." He said simply. Standing up to avoid her insecurity showing, Soraka paced over to the pool of water.

"If you would like to try… take of your clothes and join me in the water. I must learn quickly." She said as she began fumbling with the ties on her dress, her fingers shaking with nervousness. She heard soft rustling as Jhin began to remove his own complex adornment, egging her on as she slowly slid her undergarment over the curve of her backside.

"Lights off, if you so please." Jhin's voice softly carried over to her. Glancing over to his position, she saw his naked back and a very small glimpse of his cheek as his unmasked face was turned away from her. Quelling her curiosity, she waved her hand and the room was plunged into the familiar starlight darkness due to night having fallen outside.

A short while later Soraka found herself seated on her knees in the cool water, the mist from the ever bubbling waterfall caressed her exposed shoulders and face. Jhin sat naked on the edge of the pool, his unmasked face shrouded in the darkness provided upon his request for Soraka to dim the lights. One arm had been brought shyly up to her chest to hide her purple skin, although Soraka knew she had to steel her embarrassment if she was to accomplish her task. That being said, the flash of Jhin's eye caressing her form was slowly filling her with confidence as she sat obediently before him, awaiting his command.

"Come forth." He crooned, extending an arm to gently touch Soraka's forehead. She shuffled forward obediently, settling into the space between his spread legs. "Let me see you." He continued as his soft hand caressed her shoulder. Soraka lowered her arm, setting free her large breasts with a slight jiggle. The same patterns upon her skin swirled around the fleshy purple orbs, dark nipples sitting atop the mounds. With a sound of approval Jhin's other hand moved to caress sensitive flesh, extracting an appreciative moan from the Starchild. Her eyes were drawn to his stiffening member, slowly swelling up inches before her face. She leaned into his exploration of her breasts, the unfamiliar feeling not unwelcome as she closed her eyes to let the submissive feelings held within her take control. She gyrated gently against his hand, eager to please the man she admired with her body.

Her soft moans were interrupted however by firm hands grabbing her beneath the armpits and pulling her forwards, opening her eyes to find Jhin position his member beneath the valley formed by her heaving breasts. She obediently moved to the spot which he desired, her soft breasts enveloping the throbbing protrusion almost entirely. Her compliance elicited a deep sigh from Jhin as he tilted his head back, Soraka revelling in his approval. Wishing to elicit more of the sounds she loved from her lover, she used her delicate hands to push her breasts around the warm cock nestled between them.

"Do you like this..?" her voice came out husky and low, her hands moving her breasts slowly around Jhin's penis.

"Too much… friction… but… enrapturing…" he gasped slowly, evidently enraptured by the feeling of Soraka's breasts being used upon him. Soraka quickly wracked her brain for ways to make her ministrations more pleasurable, settling on letting a thick trail of her saliva run down between her breasts. Moving around more, she spread the slimy liquid over Jhin's throbbing member as their skin because slick and lubricated. Another sound of approval, again making Soraka speed up the movements of her breasts. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she rapidly plunged her soft breasts down the contrastingly hard cock placed between them, soft splashes being heard from the water as she worked the motion with her knees. Lewd slapping and sliding sounds came from Soraka's chest much to her delight, just as Jhin stopped her motions with a firm hand and placed another on top of her head.

"Open." He commanded simply. Soraka obediently opened her mouth wide, feeling another dribble of saliva leave her mouth and splash upon the already slick head. The hand entwined in her hair gently pushed her head down, Soraka submissively accepting the control as the head of Jhin's cock was thrust gently into her warm mouth.

Soraka strained her jaw to accommodate the impressive length of Jhin's manhood, slurping and sucking as she tried to breathe through her nose. The hand in her hair pulled back, allowed her a few seconds of reprise before she was commanded to engulf the member inside her tantalising mouth again. Soraka quickly learned that her feebly supressed gags and wet slurping sounds excited her lover, as she pushed her head further down of her own volition in a desperate attempt to please her new master. She focused her eyes on his shrouded face, submissively gagging herself upon his rod as tears of her toil began to run down her flushed cheeks. These actions seemingly pushed Jhin over the edge much to Soraka's delight, as he roughly grabbed her horn and brutally shoved her head down into his crotch over and over. Soraka's heart swelled at the rough treatment, the feeling of being used and violating bringing her an unfamiliar joy as she gagged and choked to accommodate the man's sizable girth. That being said, she begun to see stars as she struggled for air just as Jhin moaned loudly, shoving her head down powerfully by her horn one last time. Soraka panicked as the member in her mouth begun to shoot hot masses of some sticky liquid down her throat, but quickly acclimatised to the unfamiliar feeling by gulping down the fruits of her labour eagerly. Jhin withdrew his member from the confines of her throat while she still struggled to drink the vast quantities of semen, the last of which was shot into her eager mouth. Involuntarily gagging on the liquid as the slab of manhood was withdrawn from her lips, she coughed out a sizable amount of white goo which was sent running down her chin. The cum splattered upon her heaving breasts still sticky with saliva, soon coating the mounds with a shiny covering as it ran down the curve of her breasts to her smooth stomach.

Soraka sat panting waist deep in the calm water, her breasts and face splattered with warm cum as she stared adoringly up at her new master.

"Very good little Starchild… very good…" he whispered softly. Soraka smiled as she lent down to wrap her seductive lips around the softening member before her. Her eyes never leaving his face, she milked the last drops of his cum with her cheeks and withdrew it from her mouth with a soft pop.

"I only wish to please you… master."

- **BONUS AUTHOR NOTES-**

As you can see this story has been getting more story driven in contrast to how I initially envisioned it, but if people like this then I have great plans for the story to continue! The lemon in this chapter is really just a teaser of what's to come, since most of my time dedicated to getting this chapter out was put to working on the story elements. Thanks for the reviews so far guys, keep em' coming and share my story around with your fellow horny mother-fuckers. The support keeps lazy writers like me going ;)

-Erevate


	4. A Slave To This Passion

_Gunshots rained like a deadly hail upon the overturned table that detective C. Auguste Dupin was sheltering behind as he skilfully fed the shells into his eight-shot revolver. Turning his head slightly, he spotted his accomplice Edgar Wynum cowering behind an upright steel filing cabinet. Signalling for the fearful man to keep his head down with his outstretched palm, Dupin peered over the table as the gunfire ceased to fire three swift and measured shots at the group of criminals cornering the pair in his office. Counting his remaining shots carefully, the detective bent his wrist around the table to fire five shots blindly just as the automatic gun fire began to rain upon his disintegrating cover yet again. A metallic clang drew his gaze to the left, seeing his partner's foot catch on the filing cabinet as he made a mad dash for the window behind the detective. Dupin opened his mouth to scream in anguish as the gunfire started once more, this time centred upon his desperate comrade as the man's blood splattered across the window pane-_

A soft cough to Caitlyn's left broke her concentration on the small hardcover book in her delicate hands, blinking confusedly as she tilted her head to the source of the sound. Her eyes creased in concentration, she was greeted by a familiar smirking mask seated upon the bench where she sat. Jhin turned his inquisitive eye away from her as he looked across the park towards the forest skirting its rim, drawing his leg upon his other knee as he relaxed his spine into the hard bench. Turning her eyes away from the man, Caitlyn quickly busied herself with the novel clutched in her unconsciously shaking hands as she tried to keep her voice even.

"For what do I owe the pleasure." She said quickly, the words barely registering as a question in her contained tone of voice. Jhin didn't respond, the still air of the Institute's recreational park devoid of his usual muttering or humming. Straining to catch any movement out of her sharp peripheral vision, Caitlyn contented herself with ignoring Jhin for the time being, valiantly attempting to engross herself in the novel as she was before the unexpected interruption. Several minutes passed as the sun began to set upon the gently swaying trees, the golden light running off Caitlyn's exposed legs to leave them in cool shadows as Jhin's voice broke the tranquillity.

"I've come to… talk." He said quietly, his voice carefully measured as if weighing every word. Caitlyn's eyes had long stopped idly skimming over the pages of the book, her eyes fixed on a single point as she decided to play Jhin's game and say nothing. A short rustling of cloth drew her eyes slightly, seeing in her peripheral vision Jhin's slender hands wringing against each other in a sign of confliction. "I should start by apologising."

The uncharacteristic quaver in his voice drew Caitlyn's head to the side, crushing the tiny swell of her heart as she tried to keep her face even. The mask was turned away from her, making it impossible to gauge the artist's emotion as his dead eye was facing towards her from his profile. Returning her unfocused eyes to the pages of the book, once again deciding to let him squirm.

"I don't know what else to… say. If that's good enough for you then I think I'll-"

"You want me to forgive you? To let you back in without another word?" Caitlyn said lightly, idly flipping another page. The only sounds to break the heavy silence were the chirping of birds and rustling of trees, punctuated by Jhin's uneasy breathing. He finally found the words to respond, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You of all people should know I… do not know how to deal with conversations such as this. I only ask you give me a moment." The vulnerability in his tones aroused a spark of curiosity within the Sherriff, turning to face him again. Jhin had both of his hands pressed together as if in prayer, his sculpted chin bouncing lightly against his joined thumbs. His armoured boot beat a frantic staccato against the grass, the muted sound adding to his stressed demeanour. Finally giving up on the book, Caitlyn leaned back into the chair, the dull anger and indifference from his previous actions giving way to another spark of softness. "I have… missed our… interactions." He breathed, his vulnerable visage reaching a peak as his voice quivered with uncertainty. "And I know our distance has been caused by my actions. I have never been exposed to such… emotion. I struggled to attain admittance and… chose distance." He said matter-of-factly, his tones strengthening as he found his words. "But I've tried… to find the words for… explaining things. I can at least admit I'm awful at something this time." He chuckled lightly.

Caitlyn gazed over the tree-line towards the orange sun, his uncharacteristically personal words washing over her as she numbly tried not to look at him. She had always understood Jhin's lack of compassion as simply not caring enough, his flighty personality supporting the assumption. Evidently he had tried to remedy this weakness for her, but now being restrained by his clumsy words and desperately concealed complete lack of confidence on the matter. Her heart twinged yet again, realising the importance of such an attempt to talk to her. He was trying to give her the conversation she had demanded on their explosive last confrontation, and Caitlyn's stern self-imposed indifference was crumbling as she understood his conflictions.

"Must you torture me with silence." He muttered, breaking Caitlyn from her reverie. He evidently needed some reciprocated conversation to continue talking, and Caitlyn's internal musings lead her to throw him a bone.

"S-sorry I was… lost in thought." She blurted out, attempting to engage with him again lest he loose his confidence. "I was extremely upset. And I maintained distance from you because of it. The fact that you've grown enough to even attempt a conversation on such sensitive things is something I greatly appreciate."

"Grown..?" Jhin asked inquisitively, taken aback by the observation. Smiling softly, Caitlyn took advantage of his uncertainty by reaching her hand up to his sculpted chin and turned his golden eye towards her piercing blue pair.

"It's exactly what I said. When you first came here I'm fairly certain you couldn't even think of the things you're trying to say to me right now." She attempted to garner how the artist was feeling from the single portal into his soul, his eye fixed on hers and squinted ever so slightly in a sign of suspicion. "I'd accepted how you were and had moved on… but you've shown me that you're able to pull me back." She said warmly. His eye roamed around her face, seemingly uncertain of what to say next. Sensing his predicament, Caitlyn released the mask from her fingers and moved slightly over so their shoulders touched.

"I'd assumed you were never going to talk to me again. It was clear to me from our first meeting that you're a rather independent woman." He muttered as they gazed at the sun. Caitlyn's mouth twitched in a prideful smirk, straightening her back and putting on her business-like tones.

"I am an enforcer of the law. You don't get by working to bring down the worst scum on this good earth by relying too much on others." She said, her proper voice growing in volume.

"I'll be sure to not get in your way." Jhin said, the smile evident in his voice. "Unless you're needing to be rocked to sleep like a smitten girl some more. Am I allowed to call you mistress?"

Caitlyn punched him rather hard on shoulder, eliciting a yelp and him withdrawing from their light touch to massage the spot. "Oh off with you, I'm just used to calling the shots. Both professionally and intimately." A tittering laugh escaped her lips as she placed her hat on the vacant spot next to her and smoothed her long hair out. "Although I'm guessing you've got me beat in the field of age superiority. Just how old are you anyway…? Should have asked before I started messing around with a masked criminal."

"In Ionia we measure age by the seasons…" Jhin mused as he drew his hand to his chin. "Passing into winter means I have passed my 93rd. Making me just over 23 by your measurements." He finished. Caitlyn furrowed her brow as she turned to him again, her soft hair framing her suspicious expression.

"You're that young? By the gods, you act like you've got the wisdom of a sage." She said, going over her knowledge of his history and checking if his age matched up as she smirked. "Well then, your time of acting so high and above me has drawn to its end."

"Prison will force anyone to grow up quickly, love… and you've never told me your age either." Jhin responded lightly, as Caitlyn crossed her arms and leaned back once again.

"Today I turned 27. I've had the day off from matches… I never get time to read by myself." She muttered. Caitlyn never cared much about birthdays, considering everyone had one, preferring to never tell anyone and have the day to herself. A soft hum of thought came from Jhin as he pondered the information.

"Don't you have celebrations where you're from? I would assume your friends in the Institute would be swarming to spend time with you." He chuckled.

"None of them know. I don't place much value on one day of the year over the others- what are you doing?!" Caitlyn's words were cut short as Jhin sprung to his feet and grabbed her wrist.

"Then I'll have you all to myself! Say we go out to a rather wonderful establishment I frequent not far from this place? I'd call it a late brunch, an early supper, what would you call this time in your oh-so-restrictive itinerary?" he gushed, as he pulled her from the park.

"Would we at all be able to stop by mine so I could change into something more appropriate? Unhand me youngster!" she laughed as Jhin slung her unexpectedly onto his slender back, eliciting a surprise squeak from the Sherriff.

"Always dress to impress love, you never know what's going to happen." He drawled as he ran with Caitlyn as his impromptu piggy-back, the pages of her forgotten novel gently turning with the wind.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

A rough hour and a half later, they arrived at the expensive restaurant in the settlement bordering the Institute. At Caitlyn's explicit request Jhin had stopped his gallivanting to deliver her to her apartment, where she quickly dressed in a simple lavender dress complete with a soft white shawl. Jhin had also seemed to forget his previous rush and busied himself rummaging through his piles of clothes, drawing a disapproving stare from Caitlyn as she stood by the door waiting to leave. Only deciding to pin the bangs of her long hair behind her ears due to the artist's rush, her annoyance at the man's rapid change of intentions evaporated as she saw the exquisitely embroidered white vest he procured from his haphazardly organised luggage. The ensemble was completed by matching white pants, a swirling patterned plum undercoat and a blood red rose tucked into his vest pocket, as he bowed his head and extended his arm to her as the barrel of his gun clacked against the ground in his grandiose expressions.

Jhin whispered words that Caitlyn could not hear to robed man who was seemingly a summoner as they walked to the gates of the institute, to be swiftly greeted by the familiar carriage that had transported them to their previous endeavour. Not questioning how me had organised the service with such short notice, a short carriage ride led them to the expensive restaurant in the centre of the town. The waiters immediately bowed and gestured to the pair upon their entry, Jhin's frequenting of the establishment clearly lending itself to special treatment.

They were seated in a dark private booth in the corner of the small restaurant, the dim lighting washing over Jhin's mask in an eerie glow. The table was set low on the ground and surrounded by plump cushions, and following Jhin's example Caitlyn lifting her skirts and awkwardly sat cross-legged upon the cushions and arranging herself so that her now exposed legs would be concealed beneath the table. Consulting the menu, Caitlyn was overloaded with words in other languages and expensive foods she did not recognise.

"Perhaps we get something to share if you are unfamiliar." Jhin said from behind his own menu, his golden eye tracing the words with interest. Giving up on the many pages, Caitlyn muttered an agreement as she gazed around the restaurant awkwardly. She never enjoyed eating out regularly, but the establishment mesmerised her with its low hanging cloth-covered ceiling illuminated by gentle lanterns, washed with strange music from an instrument she did not recognise.

The waiter returned to their table and bowed respectfully yet again, as Jhin recited a list of food in the strange Ionian language. Nodding and scribbling the requests down on a notepad, the waiter bowed and took his leave as Caitlyn remembered something she had been meaning to bring up.

"So you've found another friend while you've been here? You and Soraka have appeared to be almost inseparable the past weeks." She said conversationally, accepting the odd bubbling alcohol that the waiter brought to them. Sipping his own drink through the golden straw, Jhin's fingers drummed against the table rhythmically.

"The Starchild is the primary reason I've been able to talk to you. She's been… rather instrumental in helping me." He muttered, his eye tracing the restaurant idly.

"The way she talks about you… she respects you a lot. She'd noticed our predicament and asked if there was anything she could do to help, the cute little button." She smiled fondly as the spicy alcohol warmed her chest. Jhin looked distracted however, his tapping on the table slowing as his eye remained fixed on the smooth surface of the table. "Is something the matter…?" Caitlyn asked gently.

Breathing deeply Jhin adjusted the posture of his shoulders, bringing his head up as he looked at her. "The other discussion I was trying to find the appropriate time and words for… is our experience the night of that outing." He said clearly yet carefully. "You… awoke something in me. An artistry that I can only compare to my… previous infatuations." Caitlyn looked back at him to let him explain. "Intimacy has never been important to me however much I have been exposed to such trivialities, but you… I have craved that experience ever since." He stumbled over the exposition he had clearly been reciting in his head to tell her, as his eyes fell to the table again. "Soraka has been assisting me with such feelings in the time I've been learning how to speak about the matter."

A twinge of jealously quickly came and left Caitlyn as she processed the new information. Jhin's new albeit convoluted emotional internalisations led her to believe that he wasn't the sort to use the Starchild or even herself for selfish reasons, and it wasn't like she and the artist were officially an item. She didn't think Jhin was up to admitting such commitment while their new experiences had clearly shaken up his mind so much. Upon understanding their situation more, she herself found the current circumstances of their relations to be surprisingly comfortable. Their newfound understanding brought back the supressed urges of physical intimacy since that night, her slightly alcohol-hazed mind wanting to play with his new cravings.

"Having sex with Soraka satisfies this?" she broke the silence bluntly, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands. Jhin's eye flicked from the table back to her, giving away the artist's flustered reaction.

"No sex." He said shortly. "Although we have engaged physically in other ways. She is naive yet… eager and submissive to my… cravings. I wouldn't make her do that which she isn't willing, but I feel like she's enjoyed… exploring." He said awkwardly, with many pauses and sharp intakes of breath. The way Jhin talked about intimacy made Caitlyn feel as if the concept of a committed relationship was foreign to him, as he revealed more about his new emotions. The thought of the innocent and serene Starchild in such a manner intrigued her, as her friend had never talked about intimacy and seemingly preferred to be left to her own private affairs. "It is different to our intimate affair… merely scratching the itch you left me with." He finished.

"I hope you don't expect me to be as pliable as that night." She said with a smirk. "I haven't had the urges of intimacy for over five years, but I'm still an adult." Tracing her hand around the table near his tapping fingers, she paused as the waiter brought a tray of food and set it down before them.

"I don't expect anything from you… Caitlyn." Jhin muttered, the rare occasion in which he used her name passing over his tongue awkwardly. "You can ignore what I'm saying if it suits you. As long as I've said it." He busied himself with the tiny morsels of food arranged on the tray, the tidbits small enough to carefully slip under the gap in the mask near his chin. Caitlyn withdrew her gaze from the odd spectacle of the artist eating to peruse the food on the plate, carefully trying to pick the safest looking pieces.

"I think we both have thoughts that the other can satisfy." She said lightly as she popped a tiny part into her mouth, furrowing her brow at the strange oily taste. Noticing her confusion at the food, Jhin motioned to the pieces closest to him.

"Try these, darling. They might be a bit more to your taste." He gently lifted what looked like a small clump of fried vegetables towards her, Caitlyn accepting the piece as Jhin fed her. She was surprised at the spicy intensity of such a small portion of food, and reached for another.

"Although I didn't know of your age at first, I've had more experience with younger men. So I'm used to calling the shots." Her businesslike voice returning them to the topic of conversation.

"I would have no doubt… I do wonder how that's going to work…" he mused.

Caitlyn chewed on her food lightly and winked.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Red marks punctuated by tiny droplets of blood followed the gouges Caitlyn's carefully manicured finger nails made through the tender skin of Jhin's chest, as her frantic movements slowly pushed her pleasure towards its peak. From the moment they arrived back in her apartment from their outing, Caitlyn had been sure to display her assertiveness upon the pent up desire within her. Jhin had quickly attempted to return the dominant behaviour, but their lovemaking soon became a battle as Caitlyn quickly got to fucking _him_ in a rough display of carnal lust as a sly challenge of endurance.

Caitlyn relished the sharp moans of the artist as her fingernails raked across him, but her focus was quickly drawn to a sharp slap on her backside from the darkness. _Oh no he didn't_. She leant down from her position of riding Jhin to bury her face in his exposed neck, biting and kissing hard to punish the artist for his transgression. Both of his hands soon gripped onto her firm buttocks, guiding her as she plunged her vagina roughly upon his cock with a series of resounding wet slaps. Sweat dripped down her breasts, making the contact between their bodies slick and moist as she whispered in his ear.

"Are you going to cum inside of me…?" she breathed huskily, smiling as she sped up her riding. The artist's penis was reaching deep inside her from this position, and she needed more as she fought to bring her partner to climax first. "Admit defeat… and cum… do I need to go faster..?" she continued the hands on her ass smacked her roughly again. She retorted with sharp bite to Jhin's neck as attempted to respond.

"No…" he breathed raggedly as she moaned, his cock brushing her cervix as her hand snaked up to dig her nails in his neck.

"Cum inside of me… or I'm going to have to stop playing and finish you off right now." She breathed. Without warning the hands abusing and squeezing the mounds of her ass quickly drew up to her waist, and she felt herself being thrown to the side of the bed. Now on her back and her sex-hazed mind overcome with surprise, she couldn't react faster than Jhin who grabbed her ankles and drew them up to rest on his shoulders. Leaning over her, her legs barely flexible enough to accommodate the position, he savagely pounded into her as Caitlyn screamed.

Her red ass being smashed into the soft bed by the force of Jhin's thrusts caused Caitlyn to snake a hand towards her clitoris, massaging it frantically as the huge cock inside her bashed into her cervix with reckless abandon. Her breathing becoming a series of sharp screams in rhythm with the thrusts of their rough intimacy, she couldn't think as control was taken from her and her first orgasm ripped through her entire body. Her mouth became an O as she rode the feeling out, Jhin never ceasing his abuse of her pulsing vagina gripping around her.

Coming back to reality to find the artist was still having her way with her, she drew her legs up so the soles of her feet connected with Jhin's shoulders and she roughly shoved him backwards with the force of her tight thighs. With a small shout of surprise, he fell backwards towards the end of the bed. Caitlyn wasted no time in jumping forwards to grab the artist's penis, slick with the juices of her orgasm, and deftly swallowed the entire 8 inches of his length into her constrictive throat. Feeling her throat bulging out, Caitlyn relished in the feeling of being so full as she gagged slightly causing a build-up of saliva to drip down his pulsating length. Payback on her mind, she began to rapidly swirl her tongue around the head and swallow as hard and fast as she could at the intrusion into her throat, eliciting a loud moan and thrusts of Jhin's hips to meet her deepthroating. Caitlyn received her prize within seconds of her intense treatment, ropes of sticky semen succeeding the pulsating of the cock lodged down her throat. Never stopping her slurping of his cock as she greedily sucked down his load, Caitlyn felt hands grab her hair and pull her back to cease her relentless assault on Jhin's now sensitive member. Coughing slightly and licking the excess saliva off her lips, Caitlyn turned her mischievous eyes towards the shrouded face of her subject.

"That's what you get for your little discretion… although it looks like you enjoyed it…" she murmured sultrily as she poked her dextrous tongue out to massage the softening penis in front of her. "Did Soraka just kneel down and let you have your way with her innocent little body?" she teased between sensual licks.

"She is rather obedient… you do seem intent to call the shots…" he gasped between rapid intakes of breath. Caitlyn smiled as she moved her body forward to line up their nether regions once more.

"We're going to end up killing each other at this rate…" she murmured sultrily, eyes the blood beading on his chest as she leant down to his ear. "Maybe we should call your little Starchild… she might be fun in the middle…"

She reached down and began to rub Jhin's member against her lower lips again as he moaned.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Caitlyn crossed her arms after knocking gently on the familiar door, hoping the Starchild was awake at this hour. A soft murmur from beyond the door drew a sigh of relief, as she gently smoothed her hair which was now devoid of her usual top hat. The door opened a crack, the light from the hallways of the institute illuminating a single golden eye.

"Caitlyn, I didn't expect anyone-" Soraka blustered, opening the door fully to her friend. She was evidently in the process of going to sleep, her hair loose upon her delicate shoulders and her body wrapped in a loose-fitting yellow gown to match her eyes. Caitlyn's heart swelled at the cute little celestial's appearance.

"If it's a problem I can come back later, just wanted a chat." She smiled, as Soraka bowed to her.

"No no… I'll reheat the water, I'd just finished some tea." she gushed as Caitlyn stepped into her tranquil residence, waiting to close the door behind her. As the Sherriff busied herself with removing her small slippers, Soraka hurried over to her kitchen. Caitlyn wasted no time in seating herself at the little table, leaning back on her hands as she called out to her host.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come another time? It's not like I gave you any warning." Soraka emerged from the veil, clutching two steaming cups. Caitlyn patted the cushion directly next to her as Soraka set their tea down lightly.

"I like it actually. You've never come back to get some tea like you said." Soraka said quietly, settling her ample rump down upon the soft cushion. Caitlyn carefully sipped at the scalding hot liquid and wasted no time in getting straight to the point.

"I'm glad I'm not intruding… I've come to thank you." She said gently, continuing upon receiving an inquisitive look from the celestial. "Jhin found his words. It was terribly confusing and he was clearly uncomfortable, but I got the gist of what's going on. And he owes it to you."

Caitlyn spied a dark purple blush rising upon Soraka's smooth cheeks as she busied herself with her own tea, sipping it daintily. "You think that was me? All he needed was someone to spend time with him and not ask questions for a while." She muttered pensively.

"He said you understand him better than he does himself, and because of that I've been allowed to." Caitlyn continued as she steeled herself to take a stab at the real reason why she was there. "He also told me of the… other things you two have been up to." She said nonchalantly.

If the blush upon Soraka's cheeks had been threatening to bloom before, her face erupted into a gorgeous purple hue as she turned to Caitlyn. "I wanted to help… he didn't understand what was happening himself. Caitlyn I didn't mean to get inbetween you and him, I wanted you to forgive him and I wanted-" Caitlyn silenced her flustered ramblings with a gentle finger to her blue lips.

"I'm not mad love. Intrigued, actually." She said softly, gazing into Soraka's wide golden eyes. "I never thought there was that side to my little friend. Not to say you weren't capable of course, but I thought something wasn't there since you aren't actually _human_. No offense intended." She continued, releasing the Starchild's lips as the golden eyes left hers and fell to the table ashamedly.

"It's something I've never felt before… but no one thinks of me that way Caitlyn. As you said I'm not human." The vulnerability creeping into Soraka's voice surprised Caitlyn, as the Sherriff reached out her hand to pull Soraka's dainty chin up to face her.

"But there's proof someone does think of you like that love. He's run me through some of the details… he hasn't been using you. He is very fond of you actually, however much he wouldn't say it directly. He'd hate to admit liking someone so gentle and calm." Caitlyn said gently, her slender fingers now tracing Soraka's jawline and deepening her blush. "Besides…" she continued, admiring the sprinkling of freckles upon the Starchild's delicate face. "He isn't the only one."

"What do you mean…?" Soraka responded, her eyes widening slightly as she stared at Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn laughed and slapped her palm against Soraka's cheek very lightly.

"You're absolutely _gorgeous_ silly, and how is your skin this _smooth_ …" Caitlyn wondered out loud as her other hand found its way onto Soraka's exposed shoulder, savouring the unblemished skin. "But before I continue, I'm curious to know what you think of our artist friend."

"He's… different." Soraka muttered, distracted by Caitlyn's exploration of her skin. "He almost didn't care that I'm not human, he barely talked or asked about it. He just seemed to want to be around me. And as for what we've been doing together… he makes me feel… needed." Caitlyn was now leaning into her and massaging her shoulder as if encouraging her to relax. Soraka leaned into the contact as she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. "You're very right… I do not feel used. It makes me happy, but sometimes I feel disappointed…"

"Why so? He wasn't giving you much back? You should never be afraid to ask for what you want love." Caitlyn said soothingly, her other arm now lodged around Soraka's waist.

"No… you should know I don't know enough to want that yet. I feel disappointed because of that… I have no idea what I should be doing. I want to give him more… to please him more… but he's the first I've ever engaged with in such a way." Soraka continued, her breathing becoming deeper as she relaxed.

"That's completely normal, we aren't born sexual demons." Caitlyn said teasingly. "But I'm almost glad you feel that way. You see… we've been talking, and I'd like you to join us." She finished bluntly. Soraka's eyes flew open and gave her that quizzical look again.

"Isn't that between two lovers? I don't know what you mean-" Soraka gushed, quickly becoming flustered again on the personal topic. Caitlyn silenced her again with a gentle finger.

"Let me explain. I've always been the woman to take control as far as the bedroom is concerned. And as you've most likely seen from Jhin is that he simply isn't." Caitlyn explained. "As… raucous and fun as such a relationship can be, it made me think of… something of a mediator between us. And from what he's told me you're quite the little people pleaser."

"I do like… helping. I like his direction and dominance… otherwise I wouldn't have any idea of what to do." Soraka murmured, her eyes distant. "If you wanted me to join you… would you help me in the same way…?" Caitlyn's heart swelled at Soraka's innocence.

"Of course. You'd be well looked after." She replied, smoothing Soraka's long silver hair. "If you want to be part of the arrangement I'm sure it could be beneficial for us both. Although if you'd like I'd need to give you some lessons."

"Is it that easy? I'd need to learn how to please you too Caitlyn…" Soraka muttered as she begun to withdraw into her thoughts again. The almost maternal attraction towards the Starchild within Caitlyn swelled once more, causing her to lightly push the small woman upon the grass and press herself on top of her.

"I've never been with a woman either love. But I do know what I'm doing…" Caitlyn breathed as their bodies made contact, her thinly clothed chest pressing against Soraka's warm breasts. "Heavens you're so soft… like a perfect little pillow."

Soraka was taken aback by the sudden display of assertiveness, lying still and staring at Caitlyn's face as she pressed into her. Wordless, she listened to Caitlyn as she kept talking.

"Would you like to try something? I must say I'm rather eager to experiment…" her tones getting more excited as Soraka soft hands clutched to her back.

"I'd like to try… you feel so nice and warm…" Soraka murmured hazily. Grinning widely, Caitlyn lifted herself up and whipped her shirt off. Deftly unclasping her black lacy bra, she let her modest breasts come into view as Soraka watched in bewilderment.

"Don't stare too much, I know yours are bigger." Caitlyn teased. Soraka turned her head away and blushed yet again.

"I wasn't going to say that… they look nice." She murmured. Caitlyn gently took her hand, causing Soraka to look back at her as she let Caitlyn guide her small hand to one of her mounds.

"Your breasts can be used to make you feel good, especially around the nipples." Caitlyn told her gently, guiding Soraka's uncertain thumb to the small nub. The Starchild gave it an experimental press, eliciting a gentle intake of breath from Caitlyn. "Gentle… you've made me very sensitive with all your blushing and huffing." Caitlyn's hand found the hem of Soraka's gown, and receiving a small nod in response to her questioning glance she gently pulled it down. Soraka's blue mounds bounced as they were released from their confines, drawing Caitlyn's attention to their distinctive shape and appearance.

"You've been hiding something magical… they're wonderful." Caitlyn smiled as her hand reached down to explore the fleshy mounds. "Let's try this… everything I do to you, try mirror with your hand on me." Soraka nodded and yelped as Caitlyn flicked her large dark nipple, the pleasurable feeling catching her off guard. Caitlyn seemingly enjoyed this reaction, as her hand begun to grope and knead Soraka's soft breasts. Gently at first, Caitlyn quickly felt her excitement growing as Soraka attempted to mirror her actions between gasps and high pitched moans.

Caitlyn's chest felt swollen and hot as Soraka's inexpert explorations slowly wormed their way into her core, moaning huskily as she felt her nether regions throb. She begun to grind lightly against the Starchild's body, her pliable blue skin accepting the contact between the folds of their clothing. Annoyed at the obstruction, Caitlyn withdrew her hand from the ministrations upon Soraka's nipple. Soraka opened her eyes, a sad look in her eyes at the contact being taken away.

"Would you like to move to your bed? We can get comfortable and it's a little darker if that helps you." Caitlyn said, her voice laced with concern. Soraka nodded and Caitlyn swung her leg from over the purple-skinned woman, standing up and helping her off the grass. Taking her the soft hand offered to her, Soraka allowed Caitlyn to help her up and lead her to the circular bed under the tree.

Kneeling among the soft sheets, Soraka felt Caitlyn's deft fingers untie the gown at her back. The garment fell away from her frame and heaped upon the bed around her knees, leaving her completely open to the woman in front of her. Caitlyn levelled the scales by falling backwards onto her buttocks and swiftly unbuckling her tight fitting pants, removing the clothing and her panties in one motion. Completely naked with each other, Soraka played with her fingers as she was clearly wondering what to do next.

"Come here love, and try relax." Caitlyn muttered, opening her arms. Soraka quickly moved into her to hide her face, and feeling the Sherriff fall backwards she let herself lie on top of the woman. Caitlyn sighed as their skin slid over the others, Soraka's patterned blue skin impossibly smooth as she gyrated against the small woman once again. Unsure yet eager to experience intimacy with a woman, Caitlyn experimentally begun to gently lick Soraka's neck. Soraka moaned and leaned into her, a reaction Caitlyn relished as her ministrations became more intense.

A single strand of saliva connected her mouth to Soraka's neck as she pulled back, gently intertwining her fingers in the silver hair to move her head. Soraka complied, turning head and giving forth a surprised yelp as Caitlyn swiftly locked lips with her plump purple ones. Caitlyn gently caressed Soraka's face with her hands, closing her eyes and enjoying the softness of the woman. She needed more, her libido craving the exploration of every inch of the innocent celestial. Soraka opened her mouth and accepted the tongue probing against her teeth, as Caitlyn deepened the kiss to allow a playful fight of their tongues. Soraka's was shaky and unsure at first, but soon was sliding around Caitlyn's matching appendage in a dance of lust.

Needing more, Caitlyn's hands found themselves on Soraka's curvy backside. Slapping it lightly, she broke the kiss as Soraka yelped.

"If you don't like something you just need to tell me." Caitlyn whispered carefully, hands caressing Soraka's blue backside softly. Soraka opened her large eyes and nodded, falling into Caitlyn's neck as the Sherriff slapped her bouncing cheeks again. Soraka moaned huskily this time, expecting the impact, her body tensing up for more. Pleased with the reaction, Caitlyn dug her fingers into the soft flesh as she whispered to her subject.

"You have such beautiful curves… many would die to lay a hand on you as I am now…" she breathed, hoping the compliments would relax Soraka more. Soraka moaned feebly in response, Caitlyn's fingers digging deeper into the ample cheeks.

The pair remained in this position for what seemed like an eternity, Caitlyn gently alternating slaps between Soraka's buttocks and rubbing their breasts together as the celestial obediently licked her neck. Not being able to ignore the throbbing of her core any longer, Caitlyn gently pushed Soraka to the side and allowed her to fall upon her back. Sitting up, she flipped her upper body towards Soraka's thighs. Gently shifting herself to be positioned on top of the woman, Caitlyn reached down to massage Soraka's flat belly.

"I should be able to do this for you… I'll start with what I would like and you can tell me what you'd like." Caitlyn whispered gently. Upon receiving no response from Soraka Caitlyn massaged her thighs comfortingly. "You just relax there for now little one…" she crooned, dipping her head down to find Soraka's neither regions in the darkness.

The dim light revealed the Starchild's outer lips to be moist yet unopened, the slight patch of carefully trimmed silver hair on her pubis tickling Caitlyn's chin as she lowered her head. Giving the purple slit a tentative lick, Caitlyn stopped as Soraka shuddered at the unexpected contact.

"It's okay… I just wasn't expecting it." Soraka whispered shakily.

"I'll be gentle… just try to relax." Caitlyn said reassuringly as she lowered her head once more.

Soraka's hips begun to gently rock towards Caitlyn's mouth as she continued the licks, her tongue gradually slipping past the dark purple folds and begun gently exploring her entrance. The Starchild had a sugary taste Caitlyn observed, pondering whether all women tasted like this or if she was just unique in yet another way. Caitlyn's inquisitive tongue reached towards the top of Soraka's sex, attempted to uncover the hardened purple nub of her clitoris. At the contact Soraka moaned her loudest, a purple hand burying itself in Caitlyn's hair.

"Did you feel that? That's your clitoris. It can be used to make you feel very, very good…." Caitlyn explained, returning to the newly discovered nub with her deft tongue. An expected sensation in her nether regions revealed to her that Soraka had begun to reciprocate her ministrations, her purple tongue tracing Caitlyn's dripping folds with extreme tenderness. Pushing her hips down upon Soraka's face a little more, Caitlyn moaned into her eager exploration. "You can be a bit rougher love… our little play session has warmed me up." She breathed.

Soraka was evidently a fast learner, as her teeth gently grazed against Caitlyn's clitoris within minutes. Caitlyn moaned loudly into Soraka's vagina, increasing the speed of her tongue upon her most sensitive spot. Reaching a hand down, Caitlyn pushed Soraka's head further into her crotch in an attempt to get more of the Starchild's eager mouth. Grinding her hips against her tongue with increased speed, Caitlyn felt Soraka's moans becoming much louder and higher pitched. Removing her tongue and quickly replacing it with a gentle finger, Caitlyn pressed her body against Soraka's quivering skin.

"It feels like you're going to cum… just relax and hold on." She said soothingly as she returned her mouth to Soraka's clit. Her tight little body tensed up, every muscle becoming taught as the sounds emanating from her mouth became a single high pitched squeal. Caitlyn continued her rapid tonguing of Soraka's most sensitive spot as her wide hips bucked frantically against the Sherriff's face, Soraka's orgasm ripping through her inexperienced body. Caitlyn relaxed her grip upon Soraka's head let it fall away from her vagina, the Starchild gasping for air as the flicking of her clit slowed to a gentle caress. Caitlyn swung her leg away from over Soraka's face, crawling to level their faces as she draped a caring arm around her lover.

"How did that feel for you?" she murmured in Soraka's ear, the woman's panting becoming more even. Soraka came back to reality from the newfound sensations of her orgasm, burying her head in Caitlyn's chest to hide her vulnerable state. The woman seemingly being at a loss for words, Caitlyn's heard panged as she reached around to rub Soraka's back. "There there… it must be very new to you. New for me as well so you're not alone." She chuckled lightly.

"It was so… intense… So good just so strange…" Soraka breathed, her voice shaking from their exertion. Calming herself, she nuzzled into Caitlyn's breasts as the Sherriff pulled her close. Caitlyn felt glad that she could help the little lady find her pleasure, running her hands over the purple skin in an attempt to calm and sooth her aches. Caitlyn peered down at Soraka's sweaty face, silver hair falling haphazardly upon her petite features. Regardless of what was going to happen next, Caitlyn was incredibly happy that she could share such a connection with Soraka.

"I can take care of you, whatever we do. Just know we have a lot of work to do. Being incapacitated after one orgasm is a problem that is _very_ enjoyable to remedy…"

- **AUTHOR NOTES-**

I'm not dead! Needed to catch up on life and study so I took a break from writing to sort my affairs out. Thank you for all the people that reviewed the previous chapters in that time, because of you I got back on the wagon! Some really notable writers have been reviewing and favouriting so thank you guys for your support as the story progresses. Hope this new chapter's up to your expectations. Review review review!

-Erevate xx


	5. All Lacking In Meaning Or Artistry

- **AUTHOR NOTES-**

4 months without updating ey -_- but I'm getting back into it after a break! Huge thanks to the god of smut Waddlebuff for beta reading this chapter before I put it out, hope you enjoy it. I've tried to get my chapters a leedle bit shorter so I can update more regularly, didn't go entirely to plan but it's an improvement. Review, share, follow and favourite!

Ps. to whoever left the review criticizing the way the characters have been written on chapter 3 PLEASE PM ME :D You didn't leave a name and your comments are really helpful so I would love to get in touch with you

\- Erevate

Caitlyn eyes once flicked once again in his direction, mainly for the simple necessity of making sure he was still there as the flashing lights of the club blinked across his smug visage. With one leg drawn up across his knee, the Virtuoso's presence was as derisive and haughty as ever. He had followed Caitlyn to the Institute's only bar that could be considered for a rowdy night out on a weekend off, and while offering no verbal complaint, he seemed rather bored with the affair judging by his languid posture and lazily drifting eye. The loud music didn't help matters as his quiet voice was unable to permeate the thick wall of sound in the air. Being completely immune to the idea of lip-reading due to his mask, Caitlyn had largely given up talking to him.

"Is he alright?" Sarah Fortune yelled in her ear as she eyed Jhin suspiciously, prompting Caitlyn to return her attention to her friends.

"He'll be fine; he probably just hates the music." She replied, grinning slightly. She had come on request from Vi, after the Enforcer had extracted the date of her birthday from a stammering Soraka. Vi had organised for Caitlyn's friends to take her out and celebration, much to the irritation of the Sherriff and to the mischievous delight of Vi herself.

The aforementioned pink-haired woman appeared at their small table from the scrum of people near the dance floor, expertly carrying the next round of drinks to the small group.

"Strawberry daiquiri for Sarah, vodka sunrise for Cait, rum on the rocks for Bolts…" she listed off as she distributed the alcohol across the table. "Yo Stoneface they didn't have what you asked for since I probably just fucked the pronunciation up again, so have a beer on me." Jhin took the bubbling stein from Vi with a short nod. Lightly dropping his straw into the drink, he took a sip of the alcohol before eliciting another somewhat approving nod. However, Caitlyn could tell his true thoughts on the beverage from his crinkled eye.

"Raka couldn't make it then?" Vi said loudly as she plopped down upon a velvet pouf and leaned over the low table.

"Declined, rather. 'Such noise disrupts harmony'" Caitlyn replied in an airy impersonation of the Starchild, the effect somewhat dampened by the noise.

"Honestly I'm surprised you even decided to come, Bolts." She said, prodding the hunter in the side playfully. Vayne winced slightly, pushing her red-tinted half moon spectacles up her nose as she reached for the drink Vi was holding out for her.

"I'm here to celebrate with Caitlyn." She said shortly as Vi guffawed quietly before returning her attention to downing as much of her jug as possible. Everyone's eyes had lingered on Shauna when she had arrived punctually at Caitlyn's apartment at the time they were intending to leave, as seeing her dressed in such a way could only be described as uncanny. She had forgone the usual tight spandex suit she normally donned for an equally close-fitting set of satin stockings and elegant yet simplistic black heels. The strict ensemble was completed with a characteristically black, high waisted and short pencil skirt with a sleeveless black and white women's suit, lending her an air of a haughty secretary. Seeing her without the normal array of crossbows and weaponry was extremely peculiar to Caitlyn, but the assumption was put out of her mind since Vayne's skirt rode up her thigh slightly as she sat down to reveal a flash of white skin and a brace of small silver daggers.

The past weeks had been a tumultuous series of occurrences for Caitlyn, owed mostly to the polyamorous/three way/friends-with-benefits situation she found herself in with Jhin and Soraka. It had served to relax her usual regimental tendencies, as Jhin flighted between their two dwellings as much as he pleased and was just as likely to not show his face (or in this case, mask) for days at a time as he was to appear unexpectedly and engage in another 6-hour long battle for dominance in the bedroom. The Sheriff was past biting her lip in worry about where the trio stood, content to enjoy Soraka's tranquil company and Jhin's chaotic approach to intimacy. Knowing better than to try and pin the man down, her acceptance was rewarded when Jhin took her to exotic diners and tiny bars around the institute that she never knew existed.

The pleasant, albeit shouted, conversation of the six friends continued regardless of the silent masked man as the drinks kept flowing. The music at this stage of the night had increased in tempo and harshness, prompting Vi to move the gathering to the lamp-lit balcony of the establishment.

Caitlyn savoured the cool air on her cheeks, which had attained a slightly pinkish hue due to the celebratory drinks. Sarah had reacted to the alcohol by becoming increasingly giggly, having to hold onto Vi's wide shoulder to prevent herself from losing her footing due to something Vi had told her as she sank into one of the couches arranged on the balcony. The volume of Vi's voice had gotten louder and louder, as she began to thump her fist more violently upon the table to enunciate the most thrilling parts of her stories.

Vayne had the most peculiar reaction to being as drunk as everyone else, continuing to down increasing amounts of straight spirits. After relaxing more she was revealed to have a remarkably sharp wit, poking fun at the legitimacy of Vi's escapades and offering a rare smug twitch of her mouth at the woman's flustered responses. However frivolous she become comparative to her usual demeanour, her straight-backed posture never wavered.

"I highly doubt you would be able to apprehend _me_ with those er… tactics." Jhin announced once he had deigned it appropriate to speak in the quieter setting. "Do you have a lot of criminals slipping through your fingers Vi? Any with adaptable subtleness would be able to run rings around you 'smackdowns' as you call them." Vi furrowed her brow and turned.

"You've gotta go buy the next round of drinks if you don't want me to _apprehend_ -" Vi's voice imitated the condescending drawl of Jhin's voice at the word "-you right now, Skinny." She said darkly. Throwing his gloved hands in the air, Jhin stood up and locked his hands behind his head.

"Cuff me boss." He said, his voice laden with derision before Vi stood up and gave him a shove

towards the door. Regaining his composure, he stalked off to the bar to get the group drinks.

Caitlyn's quiet laughter at Vi's loud antics was interrupted by a rush of footsteps and a flash of blue pigtails, as a skinny blur of a girl ran across the balcony before her skinny bottom came to an unexpected rest on Caitlyn's lap. Eyes widening in surprise, Caitlyn's expression quickly turned to annoyance as she recognised her years-long tormenter: Jinx.

"Happy birthday to you…" the girl crooned, a mischievous grin plastered across her face as she leaned in closer to Caitlyn's face. "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday dead CUPCAKE!" she burst out unexpectedly, causing Sarah to jump and slosh the remainder of her drink down her front. " _Happy birthday to you_ …" Jinx finished in a voice barely above a whisper, and Caitlyn who had been inching her head backwards away from her tormentor's advance couldn't move fast enough to avoid the extremely fast peck on the lips the little maniac gave her before she jumped off her lap giggling heartily.

"I don't remember telling you Jinx." Caitlyn responded haughtily, wiping her hands carefully across her lips in case Jinx had disturbed her meticulously applied lipstick.

"Oh I know everything, remember? Besides, you're in _my_ domain since I come here almost every night." The skinny girl replied, putting her hands on her hips and striking up an important pose. She had forgone her usual attire of a bullet adorned bikini for a close-fitting white crop top with a pink bunny printed upon it, the much-too-small garment exposing a great portion of her tattooed stomach. The alarming thin material did little to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, the nubs of her small pierced nipples vaguely silhouetted by the stretched cloth. Her hair had been let out of her trademark braids, the voluminous mass of blue hair hanging messily around her face and down her back to her stocking clad knees. Caitlyn also noticed the mischievous woman had applied generous amounts of eyeliner and mascara, the effect of depth a little alarming next to her wide and eccentric eyes.

"Don't shoo the little thing away Cait, she's here to have fun just like us." Sarah slurred, mopping the front of her silky purple dress absentmindedly with a handkerchief procured from her small purse. Shuffling further into the couch much to the ire of a disgruntled Vayne, the pirate bounty hunter patted the space she had created. "I'm sure Jhin'll get you a drink too babe." Jinx leapt at the opportunity before anyone could object, and began chatting to Sarah and Vi as if she'd known them for years (which, in a much more negative association, Vi in fact had known Jinx for years).

A short while later Jhin returned through the door to the main part of the club, six drinks wobbling precariously from the small tray clutched in his hands. His eye was crinkled in immense concentration, so much so that he didn't realise their party had grown until the tray was placed on the table before the group. Jinx had immediately shuffled up on the already full couch even further, grinning wickedly and patting the scant space next to her skinny frame in what she evidently thought of as an enticing gesture. Jhin froze momentarily at this but quickly reeled in his confusion to take the offered seat, his slender legs bunched together and his hands placed awkwardly on his knees due to lack of space.

The night continued as it had been, albeit with the amount of alcohol being consumed by all increasing steadily. Caitlyn down her tenth-ish (she had lost count before Jinx's interruption) drink and turned towards Vayne again. Being squished against the arm of the couch and Sarah Fortune's voluptuous ass was evidently not on her list of priorities, and she had abandoned the cramped seating in favour of the spot beside Caitlyn on the couch with Vi. Enjoying the quiet and sparse nature of their conversation, Caitlyn slowly felt herself shuffle close to the hunter as she answered Vayne's question about the state of Piltover while in the absence of the head sheriff.

"The crime rate has been steadily decreased since Jinx's apprehension and integration into the Institute. "she gushed eagerly, the effects of alcohol doing little do dull her speech. "Of course the crooks still think I'm hangin' around, since me being here was never released publicly…" she trailed off, as she found herself focusing intently on the small patch of skin that had been revealed on Vayne's leg as she adjusted her seating. Hastily returning her gaze to the hunter's face, her eyes settled on Vayne's steely grey pair behind the tinted glasses. Vayne's lips tightened for a moment, before she turned her head away to look at the rest of the group. In the same moment Caitlyn felt Vayne's leg bump into hers gently. The contact tickled the warmth in her chest that desired to be touched, nurtured by the alcohol and atmosphere of the dim lighting and muffled bass. Breathing out heavily Caitlyn leaned into the contact, as Vayne struck up a conversation with Sarah from across the table.

Turning her attention towards Jhin and Jinx, Caitlyn saw that the little woman's legs were now draped across Jhin's lap as she rest her back upon Sarah Fortune's shoulder. She appeared to be talking animatedly to Jhin who would nod his head sagely, as she reached forward and took the occasional unsolicited sip from the golden straw protruding out of Jhin's peculiar drink. To her surprise she felt no pang of jealously that she had felt watching Jhin interact with Soraka in a similar fashion, albeit with less flirtatiousness and touching. Slightly pleased with herself and content with the numb feeling of inebriation, she turned her body towards Vayne and Vi once more while carefully conserving the contact between their thighs.

Their night continued in this manner, her quiet attention to the conversation only interrupted by Jhin inexplicably excusing himself from the table and trudging back through the door, until as if out of a dream she acknowledged Vi slapping the palm of her hand gently against Caitlyn's cheek and muttering indistinctly to her.

"Cupcake? Cupcaaaaake?" Vi crooned quietly. "Think it's time for us to go home, you're dozing off on Bolts there." With a start Caitlyn straightened up, noticing a slight turn in the corner of Vayne's mouth as her grey eyes surveyed Caitlyn's bewildered expression with interest.

"Jhin hasn't come back from wherever he went for about 10 minutes and Jinx disappeared." The hunter said quietly, reaching up a slender hand to push the loose bangs of Caitlyn's disarrayed hair behind her ears once more.

"Fortune's about to drop off just like you too Cupcake." Vi laughed as Sarah's heavy eyelids flashed open, making an exasperated noise. Caitlyn nodded sleepily, attempting to stand but stumbling a little. The effects of the alcohol and tiredness were evidently catching up to her, but Vayne offered her arm while Vi's back was turned to help Sarah up.

"Come on, your apartment is closest to mine." She said quietly.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jinx giggled as the door to the restroom opened and Jhin strode out of it, the dark corner of the club near the exit offering her cover from the rest of the group that had left moments before. The time had come for her to put her plan into action. Jhin strode out onto the balcony evidently unaware that his group had left, before returning shortly to make for the door. At this moment Jinx flung her lithe body forward and grabbed the slender man around the waist, eliciting a small exclamation of surprise. Pulling him back into the shadowy corner, Jhin's barrel clattered against the floor as she pinned him against the wall with all the strength in her body.

"Sh, sh, shhhhh… your friends are gone so it's just you and me…" she whispered, standing up on her tiptoes to reach the tall man's ear.

"You know I've been watching you right? Ever since you got here I've wanted to get to know you… another psycho madman like me, how could I resist! But what I saw was a bit _juicier_ that I expected… when you go and see your little goat-lady and choke her with that big _dick_ of yours…" she continued sultrily, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the artist as she uttered such lewd words. "I've watched through your window as you fuck the brains out of hat lady for hours and hours…" she reached down and stroked the front of his loose pants, attempting to elicit a rise out of him. "But I see you want something else… more than that little purple-skinned doll that you treat like she'll break any second… yet more pliable than Sherriff _Bitch-Tits_ since she can't let you have any control…" Reaching forward, she grabbed one of Jhin's loose hanging hands and drew up to her small yet perky butt. "So...if you don't take me into that bathroom over there and fuck me so hard I can't walk, I'm going to tell everyone here about your secret little love triangle, hm?" She finished breathlessly.

"You appear to be under the assumption that I have an issue with people knowing." Jhin responded, trying to keep his voice steady but failing to keep it free of a husky tone.

"That may be true… but your big friend down here is saying otherwise isn't he?" Jinx giggled as she roughly ground the front of her short-shorts onto the artist's swiftly engorging member. "It's time someone showed you how a real slutty little fuck-doll is meant to act."

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Caitlyn struggled to keep her eyes open and her thoughts pure as she walked towards their apartment building, clutching Vayne's neck and leaning into her a little more than necessary. Although slightly shorter than Caitlyn, Shauna walked bearing the weight of the tipsy woman easily down the streets of the Institute bathed in the harsh and sporadic light of the street lamps. Regardless of her tiredness, Caitlyn felt as if she was walking through a dream due to the combination of alcohol and Vayne's warmth against her side.

"We're here." Vayne's stern voice had an uncharacteristically gentle tone as Caitlyn realised they were standing at the door to the building they shared. Caitlyn's mind was clouded with hazy thoughts – invite the woman in for tea, fake injury so Vayne would keep carrying her? Her usual logic permeated her thoughts like a dull knife – ' _What are you doing? She's your friend, you sleep with one woman and now you're trying to bite off more than you can chew'._ Her thoughts were broken by Vayne softly clearing her throat, causing Caitlyn to withdraw her arm from around the hunter's neck.

"Thank you Vayne… it's not often I'm in such a state." She said abashedly, looking away from Vayne's critical eyes. Standing up on her own, the Sherriff struggled for more words to say before Vayne inevitably went up the stairs to her own room. Vayne's brow furrowed and Caitlyn, sensing the silence stretching far too long, threw caution to the winds and let the warm feeling in her chest flow through the rest of her body.

She stepped forward to wrap Vayne in an innocent goodbye hug, but her clumsy heeled feet tripped on the doormat and sent her tumbling forward into the shocked hunter. Vayne deftly caught her as Caitlyn's arms caught on her target's shoulders, the gunslinger's weight pushing Vayne's back against the door of the building. Vayne's arms remained held around Caitlyn as she regained her composure, lifting her head and muttering an apology before looking at Vayne's face. Her mouth had parted slightly, owing to the heaviness of her breathing as Caitlyn pressed against her chest.

Her grey eyes gleamed, unfocused through her tinted glasses staring through Caitlyn's flushed visage, the Sheriff's heart beating quickly against the hunter's firm breasts. Caitlyn managed to draw up to her full height once more, although the distance between their bodies remained close as she wound an arm around Vayne's slender waist. Vayne's cheeks had become pink and her eyes softened, something that Caitlyn had never seen before from the stern woman. Vayne relaxed into Caitlyn's slightly taller frame eliciting a burning throb from Caitlyn's body, before the Sherriff breathed an uneven sigh and bent her head down to brush her lips against Vayne's pale neck.

At the intimate contact Vayne's formerly relaxed body tensed immediately, her compact muscles contracting as Caitlyn froze. Drawing back, Caitlyn looked at Vayne's face once more to find her eyes shut tight behind the glasses, as Vayne straightened her body and ended the contact with a swift sidestep. Caitlyn gaped, her befuddled brain screaming that she'd gone too far. Vayne took a few short steps away from the door, before turning slightly over her shoulder.

"Goodnight, Caitlyn." She said in a very slightly strained voice, before stalking away into the darkness. Caitlyn stood frozen in the doorway of the apartment building, accompanied by nothing other than the retreating click of Vayne's heels through the darkness. Trembling as she turned to the door, Caitlyn's hazed mind attempted to wrestle control of her burning body as she dully questioned why Vayne hadn't just walked past her upstairs into her own bed.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Jinx led Jhin by the hand as she almost ran to the single restroom positioned right next to the exit, hoping the club was devoid of people this late so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Drawing him inside, she turned and swiftly bolted the heavy door and turned to the compliant man before her. Grinning, she slammed him against the wall for the second time that night and curled her tiny hand around his now fully erect member through his pants.

"You're going to have to play dirty with me you know that?" she questioned as she leaned up, this time to savagely gnash her teeth against Jhin's exposed neck. "I'm going to make you hurt me." She moaned as drooled her excess saliva across his skin, eliciting a sharp gasp as her sharper than normal teeth sunk into his skin once more. Spinning around, she wasted no time trying to put on a show as she whipped her short shirts down her legs to reveal she hadn't bother to wear panties. She forcefully shoved her bare ass against the front of Jhin's pants and begun to grind hard, fishing for a reaction. "My ass is all yours for, hmm let's say about 15 minutes before this place closes down and someone comes in to clean the bathrooms?" she said cheekily, just as Jhin reached up to delicately take his silken gloves off.

The first slap on her ass bypassed any sort of warm up completely as Jinx almost screamed at the rough treatment, grinning maniacally as she felt her ass redden. The spanking didn't stop, blows rained upon her white ass harder than the first until her screams become a single pathetic moan punctuated by each impact. The feeling of something warm and hard being placed in-between her ass-cheeks drew her out of her reverie, as she leaned her head backwards to survey the stoic mask upside down.

"That's things too big for me to take without it being a little… slippery…" she panted, her sex-crazed mind filling with ideas as to how the artist could abuse her. Turning around and falling to her knees, she placed her hands behind her back submissively. "Use my whore face to lube up your cock please sir." She attempted to mutter cutely, but her arousal had wormed its way through her body like a drug and her voice was nothing more the ragged mewling of a sex-crazed maniac.

Jhin grabbed his immense member by the base and slapped it across Jinx's petite face with a sharp smack, eliciting a squeal from the girl at the degrading action. "Open," he grunted shortly, Jinx quickly opening her mouth as wide as it would go and hanging her greedy tongue out of her wet hole. The first plunge into her rapacious cavity was slow and methodical serving only to coat his cock in her hot saliva, before he grabbed her messy loose hair in a fist and viciously shoved her head down to his crotch.

Jinx moaned and gagged as the dick stretched her tight throat, eyes streaming mascara down her face as she forced her eyes open to stare up at her violator. After her nose had come to rest in his sparse pubic hair, Jhin withdrew his member from Jinx's constricting throat only to begin fucking her face earnestly. Jinx's moaning and squealing blended with the wet gurgling, sucking and slapping sounds that filled the claustrophobic space as Jhin bottomed out in her twitching throat again and again. She sucked with her cheeks on the intrusion with the force of a vacuum cleaner, her lolling tongue lashing the underside of his cock as her throat swallowed around Jhin's penis forcefully.

Just as her vision started to blur from the tears streaming down her face and lack of oxygen, Jhin ceased his assault allowing Jinx to take a huge rattling breath. The intake of air gushed out of her in an animalistic moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the objectification of her body. Jhin hurriedly picked her up as if she weighed nothing and almost threw her limp body down upon the closed lid of the toilet seat. Jinx drew her legs up to rest on her shoulders in a lewd display of flexibility, laughing as Jhin prodded his member against her tight vaginal entrance.

"My loose pussy's not going to be good enough for you, fuck my little asshole raw please sir…" she drivelled between giggles as she repositioned her ass to be slightly higher to give the artist more access to her backdoor. Without hesitation Jhin grabbed her ankles and forced her skinny legs even further back against the cistern, bending his knees slightly before taking aim and shoving into Jinx's tight entrance as savagely as possible. Jinx felt her lower body explode, the white hot pain blending into the mind numbing pleasure so perfectly as she threw her head back and screamed.

The impossible tightness of Jinx's asshole only allowed Jhin's member to reach halfway, before he had to pull back and drag Jinx's saliva through her ass. Content with the progress however, he quickly built up a steady rhythm of stabbing half of his cock into Jinx's asshole. Jinx's mind was pushed further into a sex-crazed dream, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and tongue pathetically wagging outside of her panting mouth as she came for the first time from the anal abuse.

"Please please please please please again!" Jinx gushed as she came, her final word stretching out into a single moan punctuated by Jhin's thrusts as she drooled out of the corner of her mouth. With a muffled grunt Jhin finally managed to force the entirety of his prick into her ass, his thighs slapping into the flesh of her buttocks forcefully. Jinx's screams grew higher in pitch as he adjusted to a new angle and began mercilessly driving the full length of his cock into her bowels, bending her legs back as far as her flexible figure would allow. Jinx's slender body offered no padding to Jhin's ruthless use of her ass, each thrust felt throughout her entire body as another orgasm stacked atop her last. Stray strands of blue hair fell down from the tangled mess on top of her head to her face and cheeks, sticking to the saliva and tears already smearing her face to enhance her visage like a bitch in heat.

"C-cum -in -my- fil-thy- ass- please!" she screamed, her words stuttering as the air was driven out of her with each thrust. The tempo of their ravenous fucking increased again, as Jhin appeared to be reaching the home stretch – the ravaging treatment causing Jinx to come again as her orgasms joined together into one long stretch of mind shattering pleasure. Tensing up the muscles of her asshole as tight as she could, Jinx aided Jhin's desperate desire to shower her insides in semen.

Jhin's hips gave erratic jerks as he bottomed out in Jinx's ass, as the first jet of cum plastering her insides. Releasing his grip on her ankles, Jhin's hands flew to her slim waist and dug red marks into the white skin as he emptied his payload into the tiny woman. With a pathetic gurgle, Jinx exhaled deeply as the sensation of Jhin's massive load continue to fill her for what felt like an hour as tiny pinpricks of light splintered her vision. She was dimly aware of Jhin withdrawing from her pulsating rectum as she gasped for air, her body relaxing into the toilet seat.

After an immeasurable amount of time Jinx sat up and attempted to stand, her body screaming in pain from the waist down as she gingerly walking over towards the sink. Eyeing the small mirror there, she was pleased to see she looked like a mess – her white shirt was clinging to her wiry body with sweat revealing her erect and pierced nipples through the thin material, and her eyes were bloodshot from tears of pleasure as her mascara ran in black rivulets down her rosy cheeks. Her hair had become even more of a tangled mess, loose knots forming where it had been yanked on and copious stray locks plastered to her sticky face. Splashing a little water on her face to remove most of the drool and tears, she turned to see Jhin had slid down the wall of the bathroom and was panting on the floor. Lifting the bottom of her revealing shirt up she soaked up the water on her face, the spit and sweat soaked rag doing little to absorb the moisture. Allowing herself a tittering giggle she picked up her shorts and gingerly stepped into them, clenching her bottom so that none of the man's cum escaped her ravaged asshole.

"Next time…" she said as she unbolted the door to the bathroom, her voice echoing eerily around the now quiet space as she pushed her damp hair behind her ear. "I'm going to make sure we aren't going to be interrupted. You can look forward to that." She giggled mischievously once more as she darted through the slim opening and slammed the door behind her, leaving nothing but Jhin's ragged breathing to permeate the musky air.


End file.
